Forever and now
by BrunaKB
Summary: When they thought they would get some rest..more horrible things start happening. What will that mean to Kurama and his love for Botan? And Yusuke & Keiko? Read, & find out! Review! NEW CHAPTER! CHAPTER 6 IS HERE!
1. Memories

Hello, everyone! My name is Bruna, and I'm the creator of Forever and now. I'm Brazilian, so, my english its not very good.I'm very sorry for of the problems you may find in the story. 

Its going to be a story full of adventure, but i'm afraid that I shall not put lemon... and take easy at the begining because its goin to be a little slow... sorry... again.

Its my first fic, so don't kill me... please. And the couples are: Kurama x botan, Yusuke x Keiko, Yukina x Kuwabara, and i think I may put Hiei x Mukuro.

Have fun!

**Memories**

_Two months_.

"_Two months_" he thought. It should be 5:00am. His room was still dark, unless for some light that was passing through the curtains. "_Two months_" he thought again. It has been two months since he and his friends fought against Yakumo after coming back from the Makai tournament.

All that horrible fights against Karasu, Sensui and Yomi they went through in the last years were very dangerous. However, he seemed to miss it. He missed his friends who he hasn't seen since their last adventure. But above all, he missed Lady of Death, the girl with a blue hair and purple eyes. He missed Botan.

He started to remember the first time they saw each other. They used to be enemies. "Enemies!" Who could imagine that from that moment on, they would become closer and closer? Despite, he always omitted his feelings for the ferry girl, even when Keiko inadvertently told him about Botan's concern over his fight against Karasu. In that occasion, he had to hold his horses and avoid showing his content.

"Botan" he whispered, turning to the other side of his bed. He could barely sleep or stop thinking about the deity. The first time he realized that he was in love with the ferry girl was during the fight in Kaitou's territory. When Botan's soul was taken, all he could think about was saving her. He realized that he liked her more than any other girl he ever knew. Maybe it was because he has never met any girl like her. Although she was the Lady of Death, she was always smiling. The only time he saw her really sad was when Genkai died.

Above all else, she was a very brave girl. She has never run away from the gang's problems and always protected the others, especially Keiko, her best friend. When Yusuke was fighting against Hiei at his first job as Spiritual detective, Kurama was surprised with Botan's disposition in save Keiko's life, even if her self died.

But after that, Kurama never came back to surprise him self again. Even when Botan was fighting against the zombies to save Keiko's life again, during his and Yusuke's confrontation with the three monsters and Suzako. Or, when she flew on her oar, abdicating her disguise and safety, to help him. And, of course, when she protected, risking her body and soul, the Power Sphere from King Yakumo.

_He and Kuwabara, with Hiei on his back, were going up to the roof of the building. The fight had already begun. "I hope Yusuke and Hinagheshi are fine... and Botan... Please, be OK"_

_When they arrived to the top, everything was different, looking likes a castle; and on the ground, Kurama recognized a redhead girl. Hinagheshi. Under the girl's arms, there was some unmistakable blue hair. Botan! She didn't move. She looked very pale. It looked like... she was gone. He ran to them in shock, without words, without action. "Please Botan, don't do this to me" He started to cry. "If she dies, I will die too"._

_After the fight, Kurama was incubated of taking care of Botan. "She looks so weak" he thought, running his hands through her blue hair. "Rest, my beautiful deity, you worked too hard during this fight". He forgot about the time, when he was looking to the ferry girl. He decided to leave her alone, and when he got up, she started to wake up. She gave a moan, before slowly opening her purple and lost eyes. After a moment, she stared at Kurama._

_"Kurama" she called him, putting out one's hand on his direction. He sat down on the bed again, holding her hand that was still cold. But, he was surprised that she was shaking._

_"Don't leave me alone, please. I'm still a little scared". She closed her eyes and Kurama saw a tear going down her left cheek. "Why are you crying, Botan? You should be proud of your self after the work you did"_

_She opened her eyes. "Proud? I didn't protected the Power Sphere, and you, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and the girls almost died because of that. Who would be proud in my place?" She tried to smile, but all she did was cry more._

_"Stop with that, Botan". With his right hand, he wiped her tears and with the other, he held firmly her weak hand. "None of us would be able to do the same that you did. You were wonderful, my deity" Kurama didn't realized what he have said and the impact that his words caused on Botan, until her purple eyes met his green ones, making them both blush._

_"Hm... I will get something for you to eat, OK?_

_But before he could get up, she held on his wrist. "No. Please, stay with me"_

In that occasion, he almost admitted his feelings for the ferry girl. But he had been to coward. And now he was doing the same, refusing him self to look for her.

"Tomorrow, I will go after Yusuke. He will have to tell me where Botan is".

------------------------------------

_She was running and was terrible injured. Her pink kimono that she always used was torn and stained with blood. Her blood._

_"Somebody helps me!" she screamed before stumble and fall on the ground. She felt the test of blood in her mouth._

_"I shall take the power sphere inside your body, deity of death" a voice said between the darkness. Botan started to cry. She knew Yakumo was coming to kill her. She wanted someone to help her. She needed someone to save her, to protect her. "Kurama..." she whispered, tears on her face. "KURAMAA!"_

_"Stop calling for help, stupid girl" Yakumo said, getting out of the shadow. He was with his amour and with his crown. " Nobody is going to come" . He moved to his left, showing Botan four bodies on the ground. With despair, she recognized her friends._

_"NO! Kurama! Guys!". She ran to them, only to be caught by Yakumo._

_"I killed all four" he said into her ear. She tried to get free, but she was weak and he was very stronger. "And I'm going to kill you now". Botan felt a horrible pain in her abdomen. The king of Netherworld was trying to get the power sphere that was hidden inside the ferry girl's body._

_"Foolish girl" the king said, before he complete removed the power sphere. Botan fell on the ground, her blood spreading around her, she was hearing Yakumo's laughter resounding in the darkness._

_"Kurama...". She tried to get at him, but she couldn't. She was shaking. She was in pain. She was dying. "Kurama". The laughter was higher than before and everything was getting dark. " KURAMAAA!"_

_---------------------------------_

"Botan"

Somebody was shaking her.

_"_Botan! Wake up!"

The ferry girl opened her eyes. She was sweat. She was scared. And staring at Ayame's worried face she started to cry.

"Botan? What happened?". Since the Renkai Tantei's fight with Yakumo, Ayame knew that her friend was passing through a bad moment. All the night, in last two months, happened the same thing. Realizing that Botan wasn't able to speak, she hugged her friend and spoke for her. " It was a nightmare again?"

"Y- Yes..." she said loudly, recuperating her voice. Then, an image came to her head. Four bodies. Her friends. All dead. " Kurama! Yusuke!" she screamed. "Are they all right! Where are they!". She started to get up, but Ayame held her.

"Botan! It was a nightmare! They are all right, OK?". She pulled the blue haired girl back to her bed. Ayame noticed how Botan was disturbed. "You need to rest. I could hear your screams form my room" she said, before walking on the door's direction. Then, she turned around and gave a friendly smile.

"Botan, Yakumo is dead" she stared at the girl's purple eyes. "It's over, but if need someone to protect you, go look for your friends. They miss you. Be hiding here, won't resolve anything"

"Thank you, Ayame" Botan whispered.

"Your welcome. I'm your friend Botan. I will always be here for you. Good night." she said, turning of the lights and closing the door.

Botan lied down on her bed. She knew that she couldn't sleep, so she started to think at Ayame's words. It was obvious that her friend was right. She couldn't stay at Renkai forever. She had to see her friends. Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama.

_"Kurama" _she thought smiling. He always brought her good memories. And even been all the time so mysterious and serious she had feelings for him from the first time they spoke to each other, during Yusuke's fight versus Hiei.

_Her hand was beginning to bleed, because of Hiei's third _eyes_' power. She wouldn't resist for to much time_. _If Yusuke didn't run, she would probably die._

_But, for what she could see, the spiritual detective was having a bad time. Hiei was pointing his sword on his direction. "Oh my good! Hiei is going to kill him!" She wasn't able to do anything for him, so she turned her face away, not wanting to see what would happen. "Yusuke!"_

_But she didn't hear anything. "What happe...?" she fought, but when she turned her face back to the fight, what she saw made her voice die. Kurama was bleeding as he protected Yusuke from Hiei's attack. " Kurama! What is he doing here!" she was surprised, but her attention came back to Keiko's third eye, when she felt a horrible pain on her hand, that was completed hurt. She closed her own eyes, crying, as she started to fell weak._

_"Are you OK?" someone asked her touching her arm. She opened her eyes only to stare inside big green ones. Kurama knelt beside Botan and she saw how much he was bleeding, but he didn't seemed to care about it. " Do you know that you can die if you continue to do this?"_

_"Y-Yes, I do". She noticed that he was surprised because of her action, but she couldn't just abandon Keiko like this. " Is the only way" she said. The power got stronger making Botan sway a little. Kurama seemed to realize that, and he put his right arm around the ferry girl's shoulder, trying to support her._

_"Let me help you". Kurama put his free hand on top of Botan ones. He started to use his own energy in order to amplify the medicinal power, and the ferry girl felt the warm of his body. She didn't have memories of any one being so sweet with her before, and that was sufficient to make her blush behind Kurama._

_"Thank you" Botan whispered._

From that moment on, a new friendship rose. They become closer and closer after the fight at Maze Castle, when they talked a lot to each other, while Yusuke was still unconscious. They even awoke Kuwabara's jealousy.

" What Am I kidding of? He will never like me." she thought. It was true that of all the gang, he talked more with Botan, but with all that girls running after him at his school, he should already find someone.

But even knowing this, Botan couldn't stop loving him. The first time she realized how much he was important to her was during Kurama's fight against Karasu. When she saw the red hair dying and suffering in front of her eyes, the she felt was killing her heart.

And it was always like that. All the times Botan presented one of the gang's fight she felt like she was never going to see her friends again. At the Makai tournament, the despair was so much that she abandoned her safety and disguise to help Kurama's injured body.

"Kurama... can't you see?" she realized that she was crying. She was crying as she did when she was about to die at Yakumo's hands: Thinking about Kurama. She was afraid to die and didn't see him one last time.

Now it was the same thing. She was crying because she wanted to bee at Kurama's side. She needed to see him. She needed his protection.

"Ayame is right. Tomorrow I will see my friends"


	2. Forgiveness

Hello! Second chapter is here! More romance and drama! 

Have fun!

**Forgiveness**

Kurama stopped his car in front of the building here his friend Yusuke Urameshi was leaving. The once irresponsible and imprudent black haired boy was now engaged with Keiko and they were living together in small but comfortable apartment. Keiko convinced Yusuke to come back to school as she was going to start college, and with the small jobs that they had founded, both were sustenting their apartment and cheering their life.

Yusuke was still working as a spiritual detective, but was now always trying to get away from dangerous missions, for Keiko's safety. Kurama knew Yusuke loved Keiko too much and would never forgive him self if something happened to Keiko.

_"I hope he knows where Botan is"_ he thought as he knocked on the door of the apartment 105. When Yusuke opened it, he stood a little surprised to see Kurama, after all, they didn't see each other since the last fight, two months ago.

"Kurama! How are you, buddy?" Yusuke asked. He was happy to see his friend again, but he couldn't imagine why Kurama was there so early. They got into the apartment, reveling a beautiful, and at the same time, a simple place. "Keiko! Come here, baby! It is Kurama!".

A girl with brown hair and eyes with the same color, got out of the kitchen smiling at the two boys. "So, Kurama, what brings you here?" Yusuke asked. He knew that there was something wrong and worring Kurama, to judge by his face.

"Yusuke, I have a serious problem" Kurama said sitting down on the sofa. He took a deep breath. It wasn't easy talk about his feelings over Botan. "I need to know where Botan is"

Yusuke couldn't hide his smile. However, his suspect was confirmed. Kurama likes Botan! In many occasions, Yusuke realized hoe much the kitsune cared about the ferry girl's safety, and tried to give them a little help, especially because he knew that Botan had the same feelings for Kurama. _"They make a great couple"_.

"I'm sorry Kurama, but I don't know where she is". The dark haired boy stared at Kurama. Of course, he was worried too, after all, Botan was the only girl he considered a friend, but he couldn't do anything. Botan was missing.

"What does that mean, Yusuke?" Kurama asked. He didn't understand. What was happening? "Haven't you seen her too? I thought I was the only one that wasn't with her".

"No". The spirit detective shacked his head. "She didn't show up since the fight against Yakumo. None of us saw her".

"I think she is still afraid" Keiko said sadly. "The last time I saw her, before she came back to Renkai, I noticed that she was very disturbed. She suffered a lot because of the power sphere".

"Do you think Koenma could be behind her absence?". The truth was that Kurama never liked the Prince of Renkai. He was always trying to control Botan's life, and even being her boss, he didn't have this right.

"Maybe" Yusuke answered. "That stupid baby is always trying to control everything". Kurama give the boy a smile, and was thankful to see that they both thought as the same way.

"Kurama, please, bring her back to us. I miss her a lot and I now you miss her too" Keiko said starring at Kurama. She always knew that the red haired boy had feelings for her best friend.

"You are completed right Keiko, I'm going to Renkai now".

-------------------------------------

Botan had woken up early that morning. In fact, she didn't sleep the whole night. After the nightmare, she was too afraid to sleep again, or maybe she was too much excited to see her friends again.

"I look horrible" Botan said starring at herself at the mirror. She was wearing jeans, a pink blouse and white sneakers. It would be OK, if wasn't her eyes that showed her tiredness and exhaustion.

"Kurama, I'm going to came back to you" she whispered softly to her reflex on the mirror. The only thing that matter to her was see him again. She was in love with him and that never happened before. In addition, she never had so many friends too. She fought against the solitude during years before met the gang. Of course, she knew Ayame and Hinagheshi, but now was different, she had Kurama, Keiko, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuka and even the unsocial Hiei.

They were the only thing to her, because a ferry girl don't have family and her past and story before come to Renkai has been hiding from her. Botan always faced that with concerning, even when she felt alone. And now, without Kurama and her friends this feeling was coming back.

"Botan?". The ferry girl released herself from her thoughts at the sound of George's voice. The demon stood at the door of her room. "Koenma wants to see you" he said.

"Oh! Dam it! I forgot to tell him that I'm going to Nigenkai!" she thought. She hated ask permission for everything to Koenma-sama. In fact, she never hated that place so much in her life. Botan walked by the hallways, making the way to Koenma's office. She almost didn't remember it. Released of her duties for the last two months, she haven't walked trough the palace anymore.

"Excuse me, Koenma-sama" she said when she opened the door of the office and entered in. The prince was across the table in his teenager form. "George said that you wanted to talk to me, sir".

"Yes, Botan. Please, close the door and get closer" Koenma said and Botan did exactly what he said. She approached from his desk and she felt his look on her ningenkai clothes.

"Koenma-sama, I can explain" she said nervously. "I'm going –".

"You don't need to worry, Botan" he cuted her of. "Ayame told me that you were thinking to come back" Koenma said. Botan really had to thanks Ayame; she was always getting Botan away from problems.

"But, I think you should only come back, after you get better from your nightmares" Koenma said. Ayame has told me about them during the last two months. Are you really better, Botan?" he asked starring at her.

"Yes! Those nightmares were nothing… I'm OK now" she said nervously, as Koenma raised her an eyebrow. She had to think in something faster. "I… I… I was going to ask to start working again… I'm better now, sir". She couldn't believe what she was saying, but if the only way to prove to Koenma-sama that she was better to see her friends again, was giving up of her rest as a ferry girl, she had to do it.

"OK. You can go. You can stay at Ningenkai for a week, them you come back to work, alright?". The prince said. Koenma knew that Botan was still disturbed and wasn't even able to come back to work now. However, he couldn't hold her, and during a week at Ningenkai, the Botan everyone knew would be back.

"Thank you, sir" Botan said and got out of the office. There was a long time that she didn't fell so happy. One week at Ningenkai! With all her friends! With Kumara! Botan stopped at the first window she found and materialized her oar, flying to the sky.

"Kurama, I'm coming back".

-------------------------------------

"Keiko, what was that about, huh?" Yusuke asked to his girlfriend after Kurama left. He knew how much the read head liked Botan, but he didn't imagine he would admit that to him and Keiko.

"He only said what we already knew" Keiko answered. "Nobody has to make to much force to realize how he likes Botan in a different way from friendship".

"Oh…It's not like that…" Yusuke said giving Keiko an eyebrow. "He hides it well. He is always very serious and polite with all of the girls. I just realized because I understand this kind of subject very well…you know…" he said, making Keiko sweet drop at his words.

"Nobody needs to understand this kind of subject, Yusuke. It's just too obvious… He always talked a lot with her and laughs of everything she says. And she is the only one who can do it".

"Kurama and Botan… who would say…. They look good together , but…" Yusuke said. "Fall in love with Botan! That is a crazy thing to do!" he completed laughing, only to be slapped by Keiko on his face, making him fell on the ground.

"YUSUKE! Don't speak like this! Botan is our friend! Kurama would make a great choice if he dated her, and I'm pretty sure she would accept!" Keiko screamed.

"you didn't need to hurt me! your crazy girl!" The spirit detective answered with a red hand on his face.

"I'm crazy but I'm still like me, don't you?" Keiko teased him before giving the boy a smile. She couldn't stay mad with him. Even being that jerk she loved him more than everyone.

"Yes, I do" Yusuke said holding his face smiling too. Of course, it was hurting, but it didn't matter. He was accustomed. "I'm the luckiest man in the world, do you know this?"

Yusuke wrapped his arms around Keiko's waist. He looked at her seeing how she was perfect. Her eyes, mouth, hair… everything… but, above all, she was always at his side for all problems… like an angel.

"I love you, Keiko" Yusuke said kissing her on the lips. He wanted to stay with her forever. She was his and anyone in the world would take her away from him. That almost happened so many times, and they would never be in peace if he continued to be a spirit detective.

"Yusuke? What's wrong?" Keiko asked noticing his change in mode.

"Keiko… Do you forgive me?" The spirit detective released the brow haired girl from his grip and sat down on the sofa with a look that showed frustration, sadness and most of all, regrets.

"Yusuke… What do you mean?" she asked worried. Just in a few occasions Keiko had saw him with that look.

"Forgive me for what I did to you all these years" Yusuke said. "You have only suffered because of me. When I fought in Suzako's castle, you almost has been killed… at the dark tournament, I made you worry so much… that three long years that I made you wait, losing your time when I was at Makai" he stared at her and gave her an weak smile. "I didn't want you to suffer so much… so … please, forgive me, Keiko, because I still didn't forgive me for what I did to you".

"Yusuke". Keiko never heard her boyfriend speaking like this, and now, he was there asking her to forgive him. She realized the difference between the boy with 15 years old and the one with 18, which stood in front of her. She walked over him and sat beside the boy, before holding his hand. "I don't have anything to forgive, because nothing I did was in vain. You make me very happy, and I don't care to what can happen, because I will always be at your side".

"Keiko" Yusuke whispered staring at her before embrace her. She really could only be an angel. "I love you" Yusuke said into her ear, making Keiko smile at the sound of his words.

"I love you too, Yusuke Urameshi".


	3. She wants to be free

Hello! There it is the third chapter of Forever and Now!I'm sorry if the begining was slow, but things are going to get better!

Please, everyone, send me your REVIEW because I need to know what are you thinking!

Hope you like it!

* * *

**She wants to be free**

He walked down the street distract. The trees swayed in the breeze, which was so blustery that leaves were blown from them. At the same time the sun had became warm, and its light passed through the branches. It was a usual spring morning. The birds were singing in harmony and the roses were coming into flowers, as the couples walked together, hand in hand, saying words of love to each other. The few women and girls that were alone stared at him, holding their breaths when he passed.

Kurama didn't cared, after all, that was getting usual to him. Every day, at his previous school, Meiou School, his fan club followed him to everywhere. Thousands of letters were sended to the red head there. LOVE letters. Never mind.

Kurama, or better, Shuuichi Minamino, the most crowed bachelor in his last school, hated that attention. However, he was always very polite with all these crazy girls, even if they got him annoyed every day.However, he really wanted to be differente when he started college infour weeks. Nevertheless, after that talk with Yusuke a few minutes ago, he couldn't stop thinking about that, and was so absent-mind that he even realized when some classmates called his name, when he sat down on a bench at the park.

Above all, those girls didn't have any personality. Wouldn't they ever realize that he had eyes just to one girl? Of course not. They didn't know one girl that was always the way she wanted. She didn't had afraid or shame of showing who she was. And she was Botan.

And knowing Botan very well after three years, he had sure she would give anything for a day at Ningenkai. However, it has been two months since the last time he saw her pretty face, and she didn't send any news. And because of that, he was already worried. But most of all, he missed her.

He looked to the blue sky, as the wind puffed his blood hair. These feelings weren't usual to a demon. Had he became more human because of Botan? Over time, loving her had felt like the most natural thing in the whole world to him. It had been too far to easy, and it would never happen to the cold and infamous thief of the Demon world, Youko Kurama.

But that wasn't the final prove to the red head. He was still the demon thief of Makai, dangerous and unfair. And that was why he never told him feelings to Botan. It wasn't safe. It would never be. Besides, how would he know if she felt the same?

Despite that, he still wanted to have her at his side. She was part of his world and she was part of his soul. He wanted to touch her skin and look into her beautiful purple eyes. But that time, he could only close his eyes and imagine her face, and that wasn't enough to him. He wanted her to be there for him, like how she did trough all those years with him.

_Kurama was sitting down on a rock, while the strong wind made his face cold. Genkai's death was still fresh in everyone's mind. In addition, the kitsune had another thing to forget, but he couldn't._

"_Karasu" Kurama murmured to himself. The integrant of Toguro's team was much stronger and faster than him. He had been watching his fights and knew that he wasn't able to defeat Karasu. He only wished that he could do more for Urameshi Team. However, he would fight until the end. His end._

"_I will try to win with all my forces," Kurama said starring at the sky. He didn't imagine where the things would come. "Even knowing that I'm going to die trying it". It was exactly at that moment when he heard a movement between some bushes near him. Kurama stood up in a very fast movement as he prepared a rose from his head. He moved towards the bushes, looking for someone, when he recognized a pair of purple eyes of a girl lying on the ground._

"_Botan! What are you do…" Kurama suddenly stooped his question when he noticed her eyes were red and water was coming from them. She was crying. He gently put her on her on her feet, brushing her tears and blue hair away from her face. "Botan…Why were you crying down there?"_

"_I was looking for Yusuke… then … I… heard you talking about the fight" she said, in a way who asks apologizes. "You… you weren't speaking serious… right?_

_Kurama didn't know what to say, so he nodded._

_Her face quickly frowned as she looked away from him, tears coming down her cheeks. "First Genkai… now you are pretending to leave to?" she asked, her voice lowers than a whisper. Surprised by his own action, he wrapped his arms around Botan, feeling how weak she looked._

_"Botan, listen to me" he said into her ear, as he felt her tears at his chest. "Tomorrow we will have a hard fight, and that's why I said those things… because I don't know if I can win…" de completed slowly, and she suddenly got away from his grip, giving a few steps back._

_"No… please… I can't take this anymore" she said before feeling to her knees, covering her face with her shaking hands. "I'm not able to take my love one's souls to Renkai…"_

_Kurama rushed to Botan's side as he finally understood it. She was a ferry guide and lady of death. Koenma must had trusted Genkai's soul to Botan, until she arrive the palace of the sprit world._

_"It must be hard to you, Botan" Kurama said concerned. "And I'm very sorry that you have to pass for this."_

_"Don't be" Botan said wiping her own tears away. "Death can't have any type of consol… you know this… I can't be weak" she said trying to look strong, but Kurama realized that the smile she was trying to show now was only a mask to her pain. She wasn't only a ferry guide, she was a human too. "Just… just promise that you are going to survive… I don't want to take you away from your family and escort you to the spirit world"._

_"I would love to be escorted by you to Renkai"_

_"Don't play with this" she said after she stopped crying and both stood up again. She was a little angry, but Kurama could see her blush. "I wish that one day I could be free from death… not from my own… from the others". She closed her eyes dreamily before opened they again. " Any way… you still didn't promised to me"._

_"I…" he started to say, but was cutter of by her serious look. He couldn't say no. " Alright. I promise. You got what you wanted, huh?"_

_"No". She slowly put her head on his chest. Kurama felt a little nervous and his face got hotter than fire. "I want you to know that I, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, the girls and even Genkai will be always on your side… You don't need to be afraid" she said and Kurama relaxed at her calm voice. All he wanted to say was how he loved her, but he knew he couldn't._

_"I'm sorry". It was all he could say._

That day he felt more secure between her arms and got the straight to keep his promise at the final against Karasu. However, he also got the chance to know an other side of Botan.

A vulnerable side. She was vulnerable to herself.

Once day, Botan told Kurama that when someone dies, a ferry guide leads the soul to Renkai in order to be judge by Koenma. Moreover, when Botan died a long time ago, she wasn't judge. She was choose to be a new ferry girl. Being a soul, she was immortal and invisible to living people. However, when she met Yusuke, she became his assistant, and although she won a human body, and lived exactly like one, not immortal and invisible any more, she wasn't an official a human and still had to guide souls.

Concluding, she was indeed weak to death.

Being exactly like an human, Botan was able to die and get old. In addition, as a ferry guide, she was defenseless to the death of so many people. And that was why she wanted to be a human like Kurama or why she was so courageous in relation to risking her life, as she did in so many occasions… because she didn't wanted to take the souls away from their love ones anymore. If she dies, she would be judge like any other human and wouldn't have to guide anymore. The same would happen if she become a human… she would have a normal life… she would be free.

* * *

She tried to hold her tears. Wasn't the fate funny? For the long time that she was at Tarukane's house, she had been hurt with the worse ways in the world, just to make her fell pain. All because she was a woman from the land of the ice, and her tears, were precious to everyone. When Yukina, the ice demon, with light green hair, and beautiful red eyes cried, her tears, of sadness, happiness or any other feeling, always became beautiful gems. And that it was why they caused her so much pain: to make her cry. However, she never had to hold her tears. She felt herself so cold when she was alone at that mansion, that it was as if she had no feelings. No sadness. No pain. Just nothing.

Nevertheless, after three years with the gang, and living with Genkai at her temple, she felt with feelings again. She chose to be the sweet and innocent Yukina that herself missed for a long time. She had already felt despair, happiness, and, of course, sadness along so much time with her friends. And now she was feeling sadness again. But this sadness was too strong, making her wish that she was cold again, unable to cry, as she was doing now.

Yukina guarded the gems of tear that had come from her sad eyes. She knew what the reason of her depression was. She didn't want to be alone in her life again. Never again. On the other hand, the words of Genkai that day on the beach, when Yusuke came back from her older land, kept resounding every single day inside her mind.

"I can't believe she will leave soon" Yukina whispered to her self, alone in her room, more gems falling on the floor. Genkai said about her dead that day, and the ice maiden didn't believe her at first. But, at the present moment, she was feeling that something wrong was about to happen. Currently, the unhappiness that everyone was feeling, before the finals of the Dark Tournament, when Toguro murdered Genkai, was becoming comprehensible to her. She really understood it. For the reason that Genkai was like her family. The old woman was the one who was taking away from Yukina the pain of an old lost.

Her brother.

She looked for him during so much time since she discovered about him and left from the iced land. Her search for him leaded her to the painful way in Tarukane's hands. But that didn't matter to her, and, although she was always the strange having the sensation of his presence around her, she was losing her hope and optimism. I t wasn't possible that he was near from there. He would certainly appear for her, right? He wouldn't stay in darkness and make her fell pain. Yukina just wished that, sooner or later she could find him. But that desire was close to a dream. Even Hiei had already tried to help her, with his power and jagan, in her search, and he didn't find her brother either. Additionally, Yukina knew, in some way, that Hiei and her friends would never lie to her about this.

Yukina stood up from the floor and opened the door of her room, and walked outside, starring at the beginning of a shining sun of the pale morning of spring, which had just awake from the night of the last day to start a new one. She loved that temple, away from the city, and it would always be her place. Her home.

"Yukina". The green haired girl looked to her side surprised to see Genkai standing just a few steps away from her. Yukina quickly showed a smile and held the tear gems firmly in her hands. "You woke up really earlier today than usually" the old woman said.

"I know… I tried to see the sun rising, but I'm late" Yukina lied, trying to keep her sweet voice inside her mouth.

"Yukina…. Have you been crying?" Genkai asked to the girl, and her eyes wide in surprise. How could she know about this? Yukina felt Genkai's eyes on her, like trying to read her mind. Sometimes, it seemed like she could do this.

"No… I…" Yukina tried to say something, but she felt nervous. She didn't want to lie to Genkai, but she didn't want to talk about that too.

"You don't need to tell me" Genkai said giving the ice maiden an eyebrow. She knew that Yukina was thinking about her death and probably Hiei. Genkai didn't want the girl to suffer, but the fate was like that. Treacherous. In addition, Yukina was a very especial girl. "I just want you to know that you can trust me… Al right?" With that, she turned to walk again. "I almost forgot… Kuwabara is here… again".

"Thanks, Genkai" Yukina said as she smiled happily. Kazuma always made her good surprises. In fact, she always liked him more than a friend. She noticed that everyone usually thought about her as a silly girl, but although she was innocent and sweet, she knew what Kazuma wanted to mean, when he acted lovely around her… and she felt the same about him.

Yukina giggled a little as she walked to the room where Kazuma was waiting for her. She opened the big door to her side and came in, exactly before the carrot haired boy give her a huge smile. The ice maiden couldn't help it, but blushed a slight when he offered her some flowers.

"Yukina! How have you been!" Kuwabara asked a tiny embarrassed. He was usually to that, after all, the love he felt for Yukina, although nobody understood, was everything for his heart. Yukina's naturalness made him fell comfortable.

"Kazuma! I have missed you!" Yukina said. And it was true. Kazuma made her forgot her sadness and made her happy with so much simplicity.

"Yukina" Kuwabara Knelt in front of her, his temperature going up and up, as he always did when he wanted to say some love words. Somehow, she truly believed at his words. "I was felling very alone without you, my beloved Yukina! And now, I'm here to contemplate your beauty!".

"_There it is. The Kazuma I know" _Yukina thought as she smiled cheerfully. Before, she wouldn't understand what he wanted to mean. However, she had learned the meaning of this. The meaning of love.

The ice maiden giggled a little at this thought. She understood, but was still funny. She held his hands and smiled again. "I'm glad you are. Very glad." She said. "Now, tell me, how have you passed, Kazuma?"

They talked to each other for a long time, and they did not realize a pair of the brilliant red eyes, the same eyes of Yukina, watching them, by the open door, at distance. He looked deeply to the girl that he would never call his sister, and whispered her name before quickly disappear.

* * *

Botan felt the warm wind on her features, as she flew on her oar in the direction to the human world. There was a long time she didn't fell the sensation of flying on her oar, as she was doing now. Released of her duties through the past two months, all she did during this time was stay in her room with her nightmares that didn't stop and afraid of a torment that had already became part of the past. One way or another, she liked being away of ferrying this instance. Even though she was always trying to do a great job, working hard, she didn't enjoyed guiding souls very much. She would always prefer being Yusuke's assistant.

When she met him and started helping in his missions, her work as a guide was almost forgot. Besides, she received the most wonderful gift she could ever dream. A human body. She wasn't a ghost anymore. Although that meant that she could get old and even die, she didn't care. She has never been so happy before. Botan was almost a human. Almost. She still was ferry guide. Nonetheless, she kept dreaming with the day she would be an official human. The only way she could be free.

Botan could already see the city down there as she bit her lips as second though came to her mind. There was another way. If herself died, her spirit would be gone as every single human she ever escorted. The last thing it could happen was her escorting herself to Renkai. However, after that, no more. Maybe, that was why she was brave. Botan shook her head sending the though away. She didn't want to die to be free. She wanted to be a human like Kurama and Yusuke.

The blue haired girl saw the park, not Keiko apartment, coming closer under her. She knew why she was visiting the park instead of her best friend's and Yusuke's place. Because it was the park that brought her the best memories of her the years she shared with the gang. The best memories with a certain red head that she always admired more than a friend. The one who was always protecting her. The gentleman and sweet Kurama.

"_I can't stop thinking about him" _Botan though when she suddenly realized her feet touching the green grass of the ground. She quickly jumped up and made her oar dematerialized on her left hand, looking around to make sure anyone had seen her fluting in the air. The place she stopped was empty and surrounded by tress and bushes, without any sound of kinds and adults could be heard. She started walking by the place, towards the part with movement, and started hearing the laughter and gossip from the people having fun. Botan couldn't help it but smiled, and left that sound penetrates in her mind as she sat down next to a tree. A sakura tree.

She closed her eyes, not paying attention at some boys looking at her. Her though traveled from that place and remembered from her last meeting with the gang at that park.

"_Yusuke! Come back here right this moment!" Keiko shouted to Yusuke angry, holding her skirt that the spirit detective had lifted up a few moments before. Just like when he was only fourteen years old at the high school. Now, that Keiko, Kuwabara and Kurama were finishig school __in two weeks and were going to start college three months after that, as Yusuke was going to come back to school, with new responsibilities and many changes, everyone was missing the old times._

_All the gang, without Hiei, was watching the two in their usual argument, and they couldn't help it, but laughed, since Yusuke was on the ground supplicating Keiko's pity. Kuwabara was next Yukina, teasing Yusuke as he always did. Shizuka, at the same time, was asking Keiko to finish with Yusuke, bringing him down faster. Kurama was smiling politely, but was giving the impression of holding himself from laughing harder._

_Botan, in the other hand, was not paying attention at the two lovers. She was so absent mind as she looked to Kurama that was next to her left side, still smiling at the scene. "He is so handsome smiling" Botan though hypnotized at the sound that he made when he started laughing harder, as soon as Keiko finally slapped Yusuke firmly on the face. She only realized how much she was glancing at him, when Kurama suddenly turned his face to Botan, his green eyes penetrating deep in her purple ones, looking the ferry girl in surprise and confusion._

"_Botan, are you all right?" Kurama asked gently to her._

"_Damn it! Caught in the act!" Botan thought blushing furiously. For those few seconds she had stared at him, she lost herself from time and thoughts. She looked to the ground, trying to avoid his look, which was making her embarrassed. "No… I'm… I'm OK Kurama… It was nothing…" she finally answered, in a not convincing voice._

"_I'm sorry Botan, but something is telling me that you are not OK" Kurama replied still gently. In many occasions, Botan thought that Kurama could read her mind and look through her soul. He always new how she was felling for inside, no matter how she tried to hide. Kurama knew her very well and he was always there to comfort her. _

"_I just… It's just… Do you think this the end of all things?" Botan asked looking to him. She didn't even realize that Keiko and Yusuke had already finished fighting and were calling then for the lunch. Her mind was for making this question to her for a long time. "Do you think that now, with the accord between the king of Makai and the demons, we will be able to live here in peace?" she completed._

"_I don't think so, Botan" Kurama said, and the security on his voice surprised Botan. "It will always exist the ones who broke the laws… And we will always be who we are" Kurama said finally, and Botan realized that he wasn't only speaking about their jobs as Spirit Detectives, but also about their past. Kurama was the Youko thief, Hiei the forbidden child and murderer, and Yusuke the son of Raizen with blood from the evil kingdom from Makai... Botan imagined if even Kuwabara would never live in peace. She looked away from Kurama with the head down, her worries evidentially passing by her head._

"_Don't worry, Botan" he said putting a hand under her chin, making the ferry girl look again inside her eyes, his face close to hers, that she could fell his breath. "As long that we all can count on each other, there is nothing to be afraid"._

"_That means that we will continue to see everybody?" Botan asked softly to him. That was her real preoccupation. She was afraid of losing her friends, since she was a ferry guide from Renkai._

"_Was that what was troubling you?" Kurama asked giving her an eyebrow. "If depends of me, we will see each other everyday. But you have to promise me that you are not going to push yourself too hard at the Spirit world and will come visit us sometimes."_

"_I promise" she said smiling. They looked in each other's eyes for a few seconds, when Yusuke's voice broke them apart._

"_Hey! I've already called you three times!" the spirit detective yelled with a grim from where the rest of the group was sitting on the grass. "Gee, Botan! You can flirt with Kurama latter!"_

"_YUSUKEE!". Once again, Yusuke was on the ground, this time because of a powerful punch on his head, by a very mad Botan, who was blushing more than Kurama's hair. At the same time, she couldn't help but smile. Yusuke didn't have any idea of how he was right._

Botan closed her eyes. She had broken her promise. After that day on the park, she came back to the Spirit World, and started working hard. Although she missed Kurama a lot, she didn't fell the time passing, and didn't come visit Kurama about two weeks. Finally, when she decided to make her promise true, it was more than late.

She remembered very well...

Botan was in her way to Ningenkai, when Lord Koemma called her, saying that the Renkai's situation was very bad, and he needed her there. She did what he asked, and as a close of eyes, she founded herself wounded inside Genkai's temple. She founded herself dying. And she could never forget, everyone's enforce to bring her back, when she got kidnap. She remembered Yusuke fighting for her, Genkai and Yukina taking care of her, Keiko and Hinagheshi crying. Hiei and Kuwabara fighting. And most of all, although she was dying, she could remember and fell very well Kurama's arms around her, while Yusuke's match.

However, in the end of Yakumo, she came back to the Spirit World, and once again, broke her promise. She couldn't even imagine if Kurama and the rest of the gang would ever forgive her.

"I'm really sorry…" Botan whispered to herself as her eyes looked around the park, not realizing that they were bringing tears down. She whipped them away, looking to the kids playing around her, and once again smiled. However… something caught her sight… A flash of red. First she though she had been mistake and looked again. It was a boy. The boy was sitting on a branch a few meters from her, his back turned to Botan. She couldn't stop realizing that he had a very familiar red hair. In fact…

"It can't be…". Botan stood up from the grass slowly, studying the boy little by little just to be sure. But she already had. A smile suddenly became visible in her features, when she started to run on his direction, calling his name. The boy quickly turned around, stood up, and widened his eyes in shock, but also in happiness of seeing Botan. Without a second though, the ferry girl threw herself in his strong arms, both felling on the park's ground.

"Kurama!"

* * *

They didn't know the war was about to begin. For a long time he wished to have his vengeance. Watching, all the four, for a long time, he, a demon that once helped the Spirit World, was now ready to make his wish come true. With his new group of demons, and his new powers, he would smash the Renkai Tantei down, taking them out of the way to transform the Human world, as his Master wanted.

He was alone on the top of the hospital, looking to the city full of humans. "_Humans". _The worse specie that could ever exist. "_They don't have to worry with nothing, because soon, they are going to be subjugated". _However, there is a problem. His problem. His vengeance.

"Did you find Yusuke Urameshi?" he asked to his new allied when this arrived to the roof, and stood next him.

"Yes. He is in the city with Youko and the other human, called Kuwabara, as you said to me." The other demon answered.

"And what about, Hiei?" the first one asked.

"Back to the human world. I founded that he was released from Mukuro's work for a while and came back. I don't know why."

"Great. That will make the things easier… Call the others, we will attack soon. However, I have an idea." For a long time, that he had been watching all four, a desire came burning in his mind. He wanted them to suffer. And that was exactly what he was going to do.

"What is the idea? Maybe… kill them?" the second demon asked with sarcasm.

"No" the other said coldly, but right after a smirk appeared on his face. "Let's play a little game with them. They are weak."

"Weak? But, you said that they…"

"Their minds and hearts are weak" he continued, not hearing the other. "All humans are like that. First, I will kill the ones that are most important to all four, and after, I will kill them… slowly. I want you to found out, who they love the most."

"Do you think that it is going to work?"

"I'm sure. It's our time for revenge. Go now, Mitsurai."

"Yes, Lord Itsuki".

* * *

Hope you liked! Send me your review now! Action is going to get in next chapter!


	4. Eyes of love

Hello! I´m really sorry that I took so much time to wirte this chapter... And there isn't a lot of action yet... Forgive me! Welll, this is a Botan-Kurama story, but there is also Keiko-Yusuke, etc. So please, be patience!

Read and Review! Please!

Have fun!

**

* * *

**

**Eyes of love**

"Yusuke Urameshi"

"Kazuma Kuwabara"

"Youko Kurama"

"Hiei"

"The legendary Urameshi Team... winners of the renowned Dark Tournament three years ago. Two half-demons with incredible powers and a fame that will continue alive trough the ages. A full demon, owner of the Jagan that a long ago was a murderer and now is a Renkai helper. And, at last, a human that is absurdly powerful for his race." He finished saying looking to the river from the bridge of city. The cars were passing very fast, as the humans continued their usual life without enormous worries. They were coming and going, directing themselves to work, to their home, their families. Their wives, kids, husbands, friends, chiefs, were waiting then, spread around the city. "However, nothing of this matter. Soon, they will be all dead."

Mitsurai smirked to the scenery of the city in front of him. He would never imagine that it would be he the one that was finally having a chance to destroy the Renkai Tantei. When himself first found Lord Itsuki, his situation was miserable.

Mitsurai was lost in his own past.

Once, a long time ago, King Emma Dayo banished Lord Yakumo and the Netherworld to the darkness of the space, and he, Mitsurai, was one of Yakumo's principal servants. His spirit traveled between the nothing for years, together with other servants that parted this disgusting destiny with him. Mitsurai only could thing in hate, anger and despair. This feelings burn in his lost soul without his control. Hate was everything.

However, two months ago, something happened. His Lord Yakumo for a long time was reuniting power and power, without the knowing of the Spirit World. The Netherworld was going to be liberated as soon as Yakumo found the Power Sphere, that was hide by Emma Dayo in very secret place. The power sphere was the source of their energy, the source of the restoration of the Netherworld. But something got in their way…

Renkai Tantei.

Spirit detectives from the Renkai defeated the King Yakumo, to protect a weak and futile ferry guide that was with the possession of the Power Sphere. This idiot ferry guide used her body to hold the Power Sphere that could only be held and controlled by Lord Yakumo. The imminent menace to the Human and Spirit world made the Renkai Tantei, leaded by Yusuke Urameshi, fight, defeat and send the Netherworld once more to the darkness of the space.

_Hate._

Hate grow strong in his mind during days. He hated the Spirits Detectives more then anything. And this hate showed useful for Mitsurai. His mind finally found a way out from the cold and dark prison that was the space. At a first though, he imagine that he had freedom himself alone, without anyone's help. But when he woke up in a strange place, with his old body, weak and helpless, he knew that wasn't true.

"_You find your way back to life and to the power" A strange voice said, and he noticed that the voice was coming from a creature between the shadows existents in the place he was. Mitsurai instantly realized that the strange one was a demon. A powerful one. The demon emitted a diabolic aura that made Mitsurai fell small and vulnerable. And he knew what coming next. _

_Mitsurai had found a new master._

"_Where Am I?" Mitsurai asked. The place where he was hadn't any windows, and it was dark and cold. The room was empty, except by a cradle that he was laying down moments ago._

"_That is not important" The demon said in a cold tone. "We don't have time for this unnecessary questions. What really matters now, is that the time to you use your hate has came. Your anger leaded me to your soul, and that is why I brought you back."_

"_I don't understand" Mitsurai said. "With thousand of demons for you choose, why don't know why you chose me"._

"_Your hate is something that I need" The strange replied. "Between the darkness of the space, your feelings had a prominence from the others. None had so much anger as you had, and that's is the kind of help that I need."_

"_What do you want my help for?" Mitsurai asked. At that moment, he was feeling clearer the stranger's energy. It was more that strong. It was incredible._

"_To destroy the Renkai Tantei, of course." The strange said. Every world he whispered, his energy got strong, as if he wanted to prove Mitsurai that he wasn't kidding. "If my help, you will finally make the Renkai Tantei pay for everything they have done"_

"_How is this going to be possible? I heard that these Spirit Detectives are very strong!" Mitsurai said._

"_You don't have to worry with anything. It is all planed for me. You will receive a power beyond your imagination, Mitsurai" The strange said smirking evilly. "And as gratefulness, you will be my servant from this moment on."_

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_My name is Itsuki, Mitsurai." The strange said, and he finally got out from the shadows. Mitsurai had a terrible sensation going up his spine when he laid his eyes on the strange. This Itsuki demon had green hair, and eyes that remembered a snake. And he also had a diabolic expression. It looked like he was thirst of victory. "Lord Itsuki for you, Mitsurai"_

"_Yes… Lord Itsuki" Without any other words, Mitsurai knelt in front of his new master. He wouldn't lament his situation. He had been saved and he would lastly got what he was wanting for a long time. _

_Revenge._

"_We have work to do, Mitsurai"_

That moment was the last breath before the diving. A new order was about to rise in the human world and its race would finally have their judgment day. As his last request, Lord Itsuki asked Mitsurai to choose two warriors in order to help them in their conquest of the Renkai and Ningenkai. And that was what Mitsurai did. With his new power, it was possible to him bring back two of his best demons from the Meikai.

Finally, they were ready. Ready for their revenge.

And them, it began.

Mitsurai looked to river under him. The human world was too much different from Makai. The Ningenkai didn't have the incredible smell of the Makai; the smell of _fight_. He couldn't fell the hate and horror that he felt in the most darkness parts inside the demon world. However, soon he would fell. In the next days, the human, demon, and spirit world, will become only one.

"Good morning" Mitsurai finally spoke when two strange shadows came closer and stopped next to him. Those strange new arrivers were two demons. _Demons from Makai. _"You both are late".

"Forgive us, Mitsurai" said the first demon. He had a strange body. His back was curved, but even so he looked strong, having a powerful aura around him. "We didn't imagine that we were going to attack so soon".

"Don't give foolish excuses, Yazokei" Mitsurai said. "I told you to be ready. Besides, you know that Lord Itsuki doesn't want any problems at this mission".

"Who are we going to kill first?" the second demon asked with a malicious tone. He was shorter that the other warrior, but it was possible to fell that he was stronger and was also knew in Meikai by his unbelievable velocity.

"Patience, Samatsu. You are not going to kill anyone now." Mitsurai answered. "Our first task is very easy. Lord Itsuki wants us to give a small spy on the Renkai Tantei. It is just to us find who our little friends love the most".

"What the hell is that for?" Samatsu asked, not liking the simplicity of their task. He was a killer after all. His desire was kill the spirit detectives with his own hands.

"Easy, Samatsu…We are going to do a very interesting job" Mitsurai said, smirking evilly to the water of the river under him. "The humans have a very unnecessary weakness. It is called…. _Love_.

"That is ridiculous" Samatsu said. Who needed love! _Disgusting thing_. The most important thing was _power_.

"I know it is" Mitsurai smirked. "But that will very helpful. The love they care for walks hand in with their doom. We will make… a _mortal_ game. A game full of revenge for us. And full of despair for then. We will have a small fun with their love ones…. Then, after this torture, when they be wishing to be dead…we will make their wish come true.

"Well, I think it will be very fun, right, master?" Yazokei said.

"Don't worry, it will be" Mitsurai replied. "This world will be painted with the blood of Yusuke Urameshi and his friends and love ones".

"I will spy Hiei, the Jangan owner" Samatsu said.

"And I will take care of that stupid human" Yazokei said.

"All right. I will mind myself with Urameshi and Youko Kurama" Mitsurai completed at last. The other two demons nodded silently, and turned around walking away in different directions, until they couldn't be seen anymore, and only Mitsurai was left. He finally drove his look away from the river, smiling deviously.

"We came to it last. This will be the greatest battle of the millennium. And the victory will certainly be at our hands, as soon as the spirits detectives are dead".

_Yes… as soon as they are dead.

* * *

_

"Kurama!"

At that moment, all they wanted was that the time could stop for them. To the young people that laid on the green grass of the park, the world could end, the sky could fall on their heads, and they wouldn't mind themselves not even a little. The other people one the park had their eyes on the young lady with pale blue hair that was locked in an ardent embrace with a handsome young gentleman who had his strong arms around the girl's waist, holding her determinedly as if he wasn't never going to let her go away from him. NEVER. Everyone who was watching the passionate drama before them since the beginning could comprehend the devotion that the two had for each other. A blend of emotions could be seeing passing through their eyes, echoing on their fast breaths and reflecting on their happiness. Fervent yearning, apprehension, and most of all…. LOVE. Yet, those unimportant people staring at them, with the sure that love was still alive at the current days, were aware of one thing. The love of the two youngsters in question was nothing more than a silence.

It was a secret.

Kurama glanced at the blue sky above him. It was sunnier than before and it looked as if the rays of the sun were just at him and Botan, as if her presence was a kind of heavenly intervention. Maybe, especially because she was a heavenly intervention in his life. Kurama gave him a mental shake. Although people were staring inquisitively at them, Kurama didn't cared at all. He wanted this moment, which he waited a long time to happen, last forever, and never let the ferry girl of his every night dreams go away again.

"Botan" Kurama said gently sitting up, Botan's face still hidden in his chest. Too much time, the ferry girl had waited to touch his slender form, to fell the warm of his body, which was now embracing her entire body while her heart started pounding hardly at the sweet sound of his voice. It looked like she had seen thousands of winters without hearing his voice before this moment. "Botan… I ….missed you"

At these words, Botan finally took enough courage to look inside his emerald eyes. They were so indecipherable, remembering Botan of a flower in the majesties gardens of Renkai. The blossom was called Solitude, and was as green as Kurama's eyes. Normally, it grew up alone, in the middle of nothing, without any similar blossom around it. It had a unique shining, as if the flower was made entirely of the most perfect diamond in whole spirit world.

Exactly as Kurama's eyes.

They were as perfect as Solitude, reveling a silent emotion and unspoken feelings. However, what formed on the kitsune's lips in that moment of understanding, made the old, cheerful and happy Botan suddenly come back to life again. He was smiling.

And that was enough.

"Kurama! I missed you so much!" Botan blurted out, hanging herself again on Kurama's neck. This time the red head was prepared, holding himself on the wet grass, avoiding a new fall on the ground. He slowly stop up, embracing the ferry girl and ignoring the feel people who were still staring at them. Who cares if they were staring? Kurama was too happy to mind himself. With a gentle touch on Botan's head, he broke their contact apart, making Botan look inside his eyes and instantly blushing for being so excited.

"Sorry" She said looking to her feet that were strangely interesting in the moment.

"Don't worry, but you should know that you can be very intimidating sometimes." Kurama said laughing, making Botan blush even harder than before, if that was possible.

"Kurama!" Botan shouted to the red head, giving a little punch on his arm and laughing too.

"I was kidding with you, Botan!" The red haired boy said smiling as the "couple" sat on the branch where Kurama was before Botan arrive. "You know… I was just imagining where you could be this moment"

"Really?" Botan asked still smiling. "I arrived here just a few moments ago… I didn't know where to go…. So I decided to visit the park first. I didn't even imagine that you would be here, Kurama!"

"It's lucky of you, Botan, since you don't know are living now. Everyone has moved to new places during this last month" Kurama said. "You have been gone for so long…"

Botan looked to the ground after he said this, feeling a little sad because she had lost so many moments with her friends. Moments that for sure were celebrated with all the gang together.

_Important moments._

After that, they stood in silence for a long time, not having courage to speak to each other. As any girl that ever passed trough a situation like that, seeing the boy she liked for long time and knowing that she had broken a promise, she was nervous. She wrungher handsthat were rested on her thighs, as if Kurama was someone she had never talked and seen in her entire life. Botan rested her right hand on the branch, just as Kurama rested his on the same place. Their hands touched each other; only to quickly move away by the reflex. Their eyes met immediately, as their hearts started to beat faster and a shade of red appeared on their faces.

"Botan…where were you all this time?" Kurama asked to her with a hurt tone in his voice, making Botan somehow fell ashamed again. Her face frowned at this question, her worries about making her friends sad coming back to her mind.

"I'm so sorry" Botan said softly. "I'm sorry for worrying you but…everything happened so fast, you know? That fight with Yakumo made me…. made me…" She tried to finish her apologies, but a new feeling of sadness came to her heart. She moved her hand and placed it on her abdomen, as if the memories of that fight still brought her some pain. "I'm sorry".

"You don't need to apology" He said facing her. "I just…".

"You just what?" Botan whispered in a question, accidentally getting closer to the red head's face.

"I just…" Kurama said trying to content himself. All that he wanted was kiss her sweet lips. He leaned his head down, the proximity between their mouths getting smaller. Kurama could see himself reflected in her large magenta eyes and could fell her elaborated breath on his face. _"I just want to say that I love you"_ Kurama though to in his own mind as the seconds got longer. _"But I can't. Never."_ As if he had been awakening by his last reflection, Kurama slowly moved his head away. "I'm just happy you are back. All the rest of the gang will be".

"Oh". Botan felt disappointed and hurt somehow, and turned her head to the other side, after giving Kurama a small smile, thinking that he wasn't going to realize her deception. Well, she was being very stupid. What was she expecting? That Kurama was going to say that he loved her?

Well, that was exactly what she was expecting.

"_I'm so idiot!"_ Botan though, not realizing the smirk that Kurama was trying to hide after he saw the small frustration on her features. What could that mean?

"Botan?"

"Yes, Kurama?"

"I went to Yusuke's and Keiko's place a moment ago visit then" Kurama said. He was fighting against the will of telling the blue haired girl that the reason of going there was only she. However, once more, he knew he couldn't. She would certainly imagine why did he do that. "They are missing you very much"

"Really?" Botan asked, and her face lifted up immediately, making Kurama realize once more how much she cared about her two best friends.

"Of course. Ah…Yusuke also wanted you to come back fast, because he was demanding that _you_ escorted him to Renkai"

"Did happen anything to him?" Botan asked worried and with wide eyes when the mention of Yusuke being escorted came. "Is he ok?"

"Of course he is" Kurama said smiling. "Except for the fact that Keiko is about to kill him by slapping him everyday. Keiko is becoming a professional fighter… Believe me, she's better than Yusuke".

Botan blustered out in laugh. The last time that she felt so happy was a long time ago and was nothing more than a memory; during the last months Botan had too few reasons to celebrate.

Kurama looked down at Botan as she laughed. The difference was incredible and he finally recognized the Botan that had been with the gang during so much time.

"Botan… Yusuke and Keiko are leaving together not far from here" He said pointing in the direction of where he came from. "Do you want to visit them?"

"Yes! Of course I do!" She exclaimed happily. "There is a long time I don't see Yusuke. I miss him and Keiko a lot!"

"I know, Botan" Kurama stand up and reach out a hand to Botan that held it without thinking. "Come, it is time to you to act like someone of the gang again"

"I guess you are right" Botan said smiling to Kurama, who pulled Botan with him and they both started walking again trough the park, in the direction of Yusuke's and Keiko's place, receiving envy looks of the people that could see clearly their happiness in their eyes.

Eyes full of emotion.

_Eyes of love.

* * *

_

He slowly and gently lowered his head down, and brushed his warm lips on the peach skin of her forehead, after drawing away some treads of hair from her face. Yusuke's arms were around Keiko's fragile body for the last entire hour that they were sitting on the couch of the living room watching TV. He simply loved staying closer to her, especially in such a beautiful and comfortable afternoon like that. But something still bothered him.

_A scream between the silence. No one would answer him._

_Only she would._

"Keiko…" Yusuke said caressing Keiko's face, making her look to him. "May I ask you something?"

"Of course, Yusuke" Keiko answered, sitting straight to face him. "What's bothering you again?"

"Keiko… Do you… do you swear that you are going to marry me?" He shouted avoiding Keiko's look. His voice sounded afflicted, almost desperate, and that somehow scared Keiko. It looked like Yusuke was pleading to her to not leave him, something that she would never do.

"Of course I do, Yusuke" she said, resting the palm of her hand on his cheek, forcing him to look inside her brown and deep eyes. "But you know that we have to save some money to pay our weeding, and that we have do a little more of college".

"I know… It's that… sometimes I think that you're going to leave me for all that I made you suffer, Keiko" Yusuke said in a tone of apologies. Keiko was just stunned. They had talked about the same subject just an hour ago. And yet, he hadn't forgiven himself! She faced him, looking trough his flesh and bones, trying to reach his soul. Something deep in Yusuke was telling her that he might never forgive himself. Was that the regard oh his life as a Spirit Detective? A wound that would never hale? An enormous guilt of everything that happened over his shoulders?

_How do you go back to the path of an old life?_

_Without changing?_

_You don't._

"Keiko?"

"You made mistakes and so did I" The brown haired girl said determinate. "We are both humans. We are only blood, flesh and bone"

"I can't make mistakes, Keiko" Yusuke said holding her hand. "This is the curse I received when I accept this life. One mistake can cost the life of someone I love"

_You. Genkai. Botan. All my friends._

"Yusuke, please, listen to me" Keiko cried, tears now freely going down her face. "You never failed with me. Never. Sometimes we, the ones who are able to love, make mistakes. But they just happen so that we can learn to stand before the problems in the future"

"But-"

"Don't argue with me" She said, interrupting him. "I have also done terrible mistake in my life… Do you remember when you died for the first time and revived?"

_Keiko… Don't cry!_

_YUSUKEE!_

"But if you didn't? If I had lost you forever? I would never be able to say to you how much you were important to me… So…I promised to myself that I would never loose another chance to say everything"

" But again I lost it… You fight in so many battles and left for three years. If I had said with all words that I loved you, everything could have been much easier. Even so, I forgave myself, because you are here with me, and these moments are for us"

_Look for my coming after three years… When I come back, we will get married._

"That's why I make you know everyday how much I love you" Keiko said. "Be it by hugging you, by kissing you, or saying, with all words that I love you. And I will make you until my ending days" She finished saying, closing the gasp between their faces and planting a soft kiss on Yusuke's lips.

"Keiko… Thank you" Yusuke said, and these words were from his heart; he thanked her for her trust, for he love, compassion…. For being so perfect.

"I will marry you, Yusuke" Keiko said smirking. "Be it by your will or not"

"It is my will" Yusuke said smiling.

_Our happiness doesn't last_

Without warning, something strange happened right after Yusuke finished saying his last words: The lights of the entire apartment turned off, together with the television, air condition… everything.

"I can't believe it!" Keiko shouted looking around the dark room. "It is the third time this month!"

Yusuke stood up and look around too. He didn't know why, but he searched the entire room with his own eyes, looking for something. His feelings were telling him that something strange was working there. It wasn't an energy problem, he was sure of it, because trough the window he could see other apartments of the same building with the lights on.

And it wasn't only that.

The shine of the sun seemed to be fading behind the clouds and a cold wind suddenly passed around the room evolving the atmosphere with a dark aura.

"Yusuke…? Is there anything wrong?" Keiko asked just before a strong and violent wind came inside the apartment and a noise of glass breaking was heard from the kitchen.

"Oh my good!" Keiko exclaimed. "I hope it wasn't any of our new glasses!" she finished and turned around, going in the direction of the kitchen, but Yusuke held her arm.

"Wait" Yusuke said pulling Keiko closer to him. "There's something strange going on here"

"What do you mean… Yusuke?" Keiko asked holding his arm as she looked to his serious face.

"I don't know"

Then he felt something that worried him. A devious energy came from nowhere and now was closer and closer to the place where the couple was. He instantly brought Keiko to behind his back that faced that situation and Yusuke's action without understanding.

"Shit!" Yusuke murmured as if he realized what was coming next. Without warning, the apartment started to shake; the spirit detective pushed Keiko to the ground, protecting her with his body, when everything around then was coming down: The television, the dresser, pictures; the windows broke in million cutting pieces over their heads.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Keiko screamed under Yusuke's strong body, but the spirit detective didn't answer, his mind was concentrated in protecting the brown haired girl. Abruptly and again, he felt the same diabolic energy coming closer, surrounding then, like preparing to attack… He had to do something! Without really thinking about other thing than Keiko's safety, he quickly turned around, concentrated and shot some of his spirit energy in the window's direction.

"LEIGAN!"

The energy passed trough the window, but didn't hit anything; even so, right after that, the apartment stopped shaking and the mysterious energy that Yusuke could fell, disappeared. The spirit detective looked around, breathing fast, his heart pounding and face sweating, searching for something that could tell him what the hell had just happened there. Just when something moved behind him, he remembered of Keiko.

"Keiko! Are you OK?" Yusuke asked worried, helping her to sit up on the floor.

"I'm all right" Keiko said, but when she pushed her strand of hair away from her face, Yusuke saw a cut on her forehead, bleeding a little.

"I'm sorry, Keiko" Yusuke said examining the girl's wound. " I distracted myself for a moment…I'm sorry"

"It's OK. It is not your fault" She answered hugging him, before looking around to the completely mess in the room. "Was that an earthquake?"

"Yeah… I…suppose it was…" Yusuke answered avoiding Keiko's eyes. He couldn't tell her that for him, that wasn't only an earthquake… She would certainly be worried, and she didn't need that kind of problems on her mind right now. Yusuke looked around the room; the light was now back, not only of the apartment, but the light of the sun as well. But there was something more important to worry now… that energy he felt… it wasn't a mistake: he didn't fell it before, but it looked like another energy he fought a long time ago. He didn't remember wich one was, but Yusuke was sure that it had been decisive in moment of fight, either helping him and his friends or… against them. And Yusuke was sure… the second option was much more possible, since that new energy was dark, terrible and worse of all… strong. Powerful.

If something was disturbing the human world again, he to had talk to Kuwabara and Kurama immediately.

"Yusuke? Is there anything wrong?" Keiko asked with concerning on her voice.

"No, there isn't" Yusuke said, holding Keiko's hands. "There is nothing wrong" He completed, embracing her, but he didn't realized that Keiko, knowing him so well, comprehended by how he held her, ─ one way that he only did when he wanted to protect her from enemies ─ that something was not right.

"_Please…. not again…"

* * *

_

"Minamino-san! Minamino-san!"

Kurama stopped walking and rolled his eyes. Not now. It was the same thing every time he went out. He looked to Botan beside him, who had already stopped walking and was looking from him to a group of girls that was a little far from then.

"Aren't you going to answer?" Botan asked silently to him, seeing that Kurama was quiet and wasn't turning around to respond to the girls that were closer now.

"Yes… unfortunately I'm" Kurama said in tone of who tells that those girls weren't the nicest people. Botan looked to the two girls and again to Kurama before she finally understood. Those girls were the ones that Yusuke and Kuwabara always said that seemed to be chasing Kurama everywhere he is. The ones that probably were members of the Minamino Fan Club.

"Oh... Sorry" Botan said silently, with a pit look on her face just as the girls stopped in front of them. Kurama took deep breath and turned around to face the girls.

"Minamino! How are you?" asked a blond girl with a nauseating voice that was able to make Botan's head explode. Beside her there was another girl, with dark short hair and scary red eyes. Her eyes flashed to Botan with a disgusting face, as if she was a very ugly mouse.

"I'm doing quite fine, Hagara-san" Kurama said politely as he risked a glance to Botan. He didn't want make her pass trough this situation, especially because he knew these girls were a lot of annoying.

"Minamino-san! I already told you call me Tomoyo!" she exclaimed smiling, giving a small touch on Kurama's arm. Botan looked to those stupid girls not believing how they could be so ridiculous. They were basically acting like she wasn't even there!

"Minamino-san is always so gentle and respectful!" The dark haired girl finally said laughing. Kurama looked to Botan that seemed completely frustrated with that conversation, but the girls didn't seem to realize even a little.

"Better this way, Sanakira-san" The red haired boy answered calmly to the girl.

"You know, Minamino-san… Komiko and me were just going to mall when we saw you" Tomoyo said point her finger to Kurama's chest. " And we were imagining what you were doing here around" she finished before she gave a small glance to Botan who was still standing silently next to Kurama. The ferry girl looked to ground uncomfortably, imaging if the girls were planning to kill her with their looks. Well, in any case, Botan would be able to use her oar to hit then on their faces. Self defense.

"Well, I just taking a walk with my dear friend Botan" Kurama said pointing to Botan. The blue haired girl looked to Kurama's face as she felt her head become a little hot, and saw his polite face looking to her with a small smile.

"_Oh dear… They are not going to like it!_" Botan though. "_They are like fire. I shouldn't play with it!"_

"_Dear Botan?_" Komiko repeated terrified. She and Tomoyo exchanged looks that Botan and Kurama could describe as a mix of hate of Botan, exasperation and hate of Botan again. Komiko looked to Botan with an assassin face before she turned again to Kurama, trying to plant a fake smile on her mouth. "Who is she Minamino-san?"

"I already said… she is a special friend of mine. A very special friend" Kurama said still tolerantly and courteously. The ferry girl blushed a sight of red at his words, but she still wasn't thinking his answers a good idea. She really didn't want to be murdered, so maybe it was better if he had said that she was a stupid cousin without any importance to his life. "We are going together to another friend's house" Kurama said feeling that Botan was uncomfortable. He didn't wanted her to fell this way, but maybe the Tomoyo and Komiko would able to realize now that there was already someone that he loved. The girl standing beside him.

"Ah… You have just met this girl, right, _Shuuichi_?" Tomoyo said. Botan didn't like the way she called him Shuuichi. Kurama was right; they were a lot of annoying… and poising, and stupid, and ugly, fat… they were just repulsive.

"Her name is Botan, Hagara-san" Kurama said, and his voice was a little less polite and a little more callously now. "And-"

"And he knows me for 3 years" Botan said quickly, realizing that Kurama was the one who was more uncomfortable with the conversation now. Tomoyo and Komiko dismayed with the impudence that Botan was having by interrupting their conversation with their dear Shuuichi and also looked exasperated with the idea that Botan was the closest girl to Kurama during the last three years. The two girls looked to Kurama who was still standing politely, but also serious.

"Minamino-san-"

"We should get going, right, Shuuichi?" Botan asked, audaciously interrupting Komiko, calling the red haired boy by his human name, since no one in the human world knew him by Kurama. "The time is passing"

"You are right, Botan" Kurama said nodding to her. He ended up forgetting how much Botan wanted to visit her friends with this conversation. "We have to go, Hagara-san, Sanakira-san… Excuse us" He said courteously looking to Tomoyo and Komiko, before grabbing Botan's wrist and turning around, walking far from the two girls that stood looking exasperated at their beloved Shuuichi Minamino and his…

…._ Friend?_

_For now._

"I'm sorry for that, Botan… I didn't meant you to be uncomfortable" Kurama said, as they continued walking.

"It's OK, Kurama. I didn't imagine how much these girls were… well…annoying" Botan said, trying to hide the jealous that she felt when these girls kept trying to get Kurama's attention. "You are will have to be patiently with then soon, after all, your class is going to start next month, right?

"Not this time" Kurama said looking to Botan. "I'm not coming back to school, remember? I'm going to start college now"

"Oh right! I forgot that… Everyone is going to the same college? I mean…you, and the gang?" Botan asked.

"Yes… only Yusuke won't… He is only going to start college next year… Keiko found a way to him learn everything he missed during the time he was Makai in only one year… it's was a hard work convince him. You know how Yusuke is" Kurama said with a small smile on his face, but Botan didn't answer. She just stood walking in silence and Kurama realized something inside her mind. "What are you thinking, Botan?"

"Nothing bad… I was thinking… well… maybe it's going to be more difficult to me to visit you when you start college" Botan said blushing a little. She looked to Kurama who was staring at her with deep eyes that made her blush even hard.

"That's not true, Botan" Kurama said staring at her. She stood even more beautiful when she was embarrassed. In fact, she was always more beautiful. "There's still one month before we go to college, and I, I mean, everyone is going to be back home on weekends. And it's not forbidden to us to go out during the week. Everything is going to continue as it is now" He finished, comforting Botan. She looked at him, and gave him a cheerful smile. During this time she was with Kurama, she couldn't stop doing it. She felt happy again.

"I have something for you" Kurama said as he stopped walking near to building that was being reformed and put his hand inside his pocket. Botan realized that he was a little embarrassed as he took something out. "Well… I bought it for you when you were recovering from Yakumo's fight in Renkai. But I hadn't any chance to give to you…I didn't had any opportunity to visit you there… None of us had" He finished saying, as he held Botan's hand and put something small inside it. Botan shivered when Kurama's hand touched her hand and so did the red haired boy. Inside her hand there was a small and thin silver chain with a silver hoop pendant on it.

"Kurama… it's…beautiful!" Botan exclaimed. She cold fell her self a little hot as he looked at her. His look was intimidating, but at the same time soft and lovely. Kurama was just fascinated by her beauty… her eyes, skin and her fleshy mouth that for so long time he wanted to kiss. She was perfect.

"Do you now what the hoop means?" Kurama asked gently to her. Botan looked to necklace, and examined the pendant. She heard sometime that the circle had a sentimental signification, but she didn't know what was. _Sentimental…_ what sentiment was that? Botan never blushed so much as that day. Kurama always made her feel like this.

"I don't know" Botan said. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not going to tell you, Botan" Kurama told her smiling. "Someday you will find out" He looked at her tenderly. He couldn't tell her. If someday she found out, it wouldn't mean anything for her… The circle was the curve that never ended, that would always continue. Circle meant the infinite. His love for Botan was infinite… it would _never_ end.

"Kurama! Tell me!" Botan exclaimed.

"Turn around" Kurama said, and Botan looked at him questionably. "Let me put it around your neck" Botan gave him the collar and slowly turned around. Her heart was beating fast and she felt a strange sensation inside her stomach as she held her point tail in the air to facilitate Kurama's act. The red haired boy put the necklace around her neck, as he touched her with his strong and sweet hands, and Botan closed her eyes, as her checks became red and red.

_"Control yourself, Youko" _Kurama told himself, because all he wanted was lean down and kiss the tender and soft skin of her neck. He took a moment until his heart came down and he realized he had been resting his hand on Botan's shoulders for some time. He quickly took then away embarrassed, and passed one of his hands through his red hair, his face getting hot.

"_What was I doing?" Kurama asked himself._

"_You were doing what you should have done a long time ago" A voice said coldly._

"_Shut up, Youko" Kurama replied. "I told you to control yourself!"_

"Kurama?" Botan asked looking to her feet. Her heart almost jumped from her mouth in the last minutes. Kurama's touch was just… well…fascinating.

"I'm sorry" He said embarrassed. "My mind was else-"

"WATCH OUT!" The next things after this scream happened very fast. Kurama had already grabbed Botan by her waist and jumped with her aside. They fell on the ground, Botan under Kurama, who stood protecting the blue haired girl with his body and strong arms, just a few moments before a huge part of the building that was being reformed above them fell right in the place the couple was just a few moments ago. Kurama could hear the people around then screaming, and he also heard the small cried of Botan muffled against his body, since the blue haired maiden was pressing her face on Kurama's trunk. People near the place run away, as Botan and Kurama were totally covered by dusty and some excess of wood and metal of the immense part that almost hit then. Kurama continued protecting Botan with his arms until all the dust had been almost gone.

Silence.

"Botan…. Are… Are you OK?" Kurama asked as he felt her chest moving fast because of her breath. All around then he could hear gossip and worried screams of the people who were staring then, since they hadn't moved yet.

"_What happened? Was anyone hit?_

_Are they all right? They are not moving! _

"Yes… I'm all right, Kurama" Botan said with small voice. The red haired finally got up, coming from under the pieces of wood and metal, slowly helping Botan to do the same with him, who still had his own arms around her. The couple shook away all the dust on their clothes, as every person around stared at then to see if they were fine.

"Hey… Is everything fine with you, kids?" an old man asked coming a little closer to then.

"Yes… thanks, we are fine" Kurama said still holding Botan. He looked at her with concerning. Right in day she came back from Renkai something like this happen with then! However, despite she looked a little worried, she didn't looked scared. "Have you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fine" Botan said. In fact Kurama had protected her so much that there was no way she would get hurt.

"Were should have known that this part of the building would fall one time" the old man said to then. "The people that should be reforming it are not working here for months. It has passed through rain, wind… I think the wood started disintegrating it self"

Kurama didn't answered. He didn't think it had felt because it was disintegrating. Although he had been so fascinated by Botan the moment, the principal reason the red haired had quickly jumped away from the dangerous place they were, before the people around had warned him, it was because he had felt something strange. In a small moment that last two seconds he felt strange energy coming from somewhere above him. Someone or… something had prepared that accident to hurt them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call the ambulance?" The old man asked again looking questionably to Kurama, who was still staring the building above him.

"Yes, we don't need that… we are fine. Thanks anyway" Botan answered. "Lets get out off here… please, Kurama? Hey… Kurama? Kurama?"

"Oh…I'm sorry" The red hair said. "Thanks for your concern" He finished turning to the old man. Right after he grabbed Botan's hand and quickly pulled her away from the disorder.

"Kurama? What are you thinking that let you so absentminded? What happened there?" Botan asked when finally started walking slowly. Kurama looked to her seriously but right after he smiled. He wouldn't let her to be worried after the pain she had two months ago. It wasn't fair.

"It's nothing. There is nothing to worry about, Botan" He said gently. Botan looked to his face with a determinate look and narrowed her eyes suspiciously to him.

"Don't you dare to do this, Kurama!" Botan said pushing him on his chest with her finger. "Don't cheat me out! Tell me what happened!"

"I'm not cheating you out, Botan" Kurama faced her big magenta eyes that showed him that she was not the right person to be deceived. But he wouldn't tell her. He couldn't. He believed that Koenma let Botan come back to the human world to have a good time. He couldn't plant intrigues inside her head, and he wouldn't, even against her will. Even knowing that she would imagine that something was wrong. "I'm being honesty, there is nothing wrong"

"Right then" The ferry girl said still looking at him suspiciously. She would even believe him if she didn't know him so well. But she knew him. Something misplaced had just happened there. If she was right, something bad.

"Shall we go then?"

"Humph… Fine" Botan said and they started walking again. If she wasn't so excited to meet Yusuke and Keiko, she would make him tell her the truth. But later she would. Beside her, Kurama walked in silence, knowing that she watching him. Botan wasn't going let that pass so inexplicable. Later she would ask him.

_Something is happening.

* * *

_

A little slow...yeah... I know! Sorry, and I promise that the next chapter will be better... and I will thanks alll the reviews next chapter. Bye! 


	5. Make them proud

Ok, I tried. I really did. But everytime I finish a chapter I realize that there is no action. I'm going to promisse again. Next chapter I will put more action!

Now, there is a big focus on Botan x Yusuke friendship this time. But the pair is Botan x Kurama! Don't forget it!

One last thing: I'm so tired... that is why there is going to be more problems with my english this time. I read three times, but I'm almost goiung to bed... so, please, try to understand.

**GIVE ME A REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**

* * *

**

Make them proud

"What are you doing here again, Kurama?" Yusuke asked anxiously to his friend, once he opened the door for him for the second time that day. "I thought that you were going to Renkai!" He completed closing the door behind the red haired boy.

"I was definitely going to Renkai" Kurama said with incomprehensible expression on his countenance. Although he was smiling for inside, he kept his features as he gazed to Yusuke: he was really not going to believe. However, something caught his eyes first. The apartment was a little different from before, when Kurama appeared for the first time. It was all messed up; the television, books, and all the other belongings were on the ground, while the windows were entirely broken.

"What happened here!" Kurama asked fearfully. Yusuke took a deep breath and shook his head, while he looked in the direction of the corridor.

"Don't ask" Yusuke said. "Keiko can coming while I tell you, and I don't want her to be bothered"

"Why would she be bothered?" Kurama insisted giving him an eyebrow. He wouldn't persist with the subject if he weren't worried about what had happened some time ago. If both him and Yusuke had been "attacked" like Kurama assumed, they should give a little more of attention to the problem.

"Not now" Yusuke said facing Kurama. "I will tell you later" Kurama nodded, accepting that that kind of subject should be discussed more tranquilly, and not at that instant, while Botan was still waiting outside, keyed up to see her friends for the first time past two months.

"So… why didn't you go to Renkai, then?" Yusuke asked. When Kurama came for the first time that morning, he seemed very much determinate to bring Botan back, and that's why he couldn't imagine any good motive he didn't go to the Spirit World. Save for… "Do you got any important news about Botan? Where is she?"

"I didn't got any news about her" Kurama answered simply, and Yusuke's face frowned at his words. He couldn't say that he wasn't worried about the sapphire haired girl. Since the day he died in that car accident, to save the young boy, Botan had became his greatest fried, without any doubt. She became his assistant when he was nominated a Spirit detective, and they had faced the worst situations ever. Situations that Yusuke always thought a girl wouldn't be able to pass trough. On the other hand, Botan never gave up on their assignments. She had been an efficient helper, using her curative power, instruments from the spirit world, her incredible courage and her gift of cheering the gang up. More than that, she was been an incredible, comprehensible, and trustable friend every time Yusuke needed.

He had so much to thank Botan. She was always read to risk her life for the others, even if she put herself in danger. She did this when he fought against Gouki, and the blue haired ferry girl was almost murdered when she interrupted the fight, just to save him. She helped Keiko, the love of his life, in all the ways she could, even when Yusuke had lost all of his hope. Botan came after him, with no hesitation, when Kaito, Kido and Yanagizaua kidnapped him.

She has never failed him.

And he had failed her just two months ago. He hadn't been able to protect her twice, while she was suffering, vulnerable and week, because of the power sphere. He had to endure seeing his best friend falling into his arms, terribly injured, and moaning in agony in Genkai's temple. He had to endure the fact Yakumo kidnapped her in front of his eyes, and he hadn't been capable to do anything. He had to face Kurama's and Hinagheshi's despair when he told them where Botan was, and imagine every pain the ferry girl was suffering, as soon as he founded out she was using her own body and life to hold a power sphere that no being excluding Emma Dayo could hold, to save the whole world from destruction.

He watched Botan resist to all, and only after she had given everything she could from herself, she finally gave up for the first time in her life. She gave up in Yusuke's arms.

She was dying.

"I really don't have any news about Botan" Kurama said. "But I think you will like the reason I came here" Yusuke faced Kurama, but he wasn't paying attention to what he was speaking, or to what he wanted to mean by saying that. Kurama was still standing between him and the door, with the same incomprehensible expression that he had before. Just unlike two months ago. Yusuke always realized some hidden feelings of the Kitsune for Botan, and now, more than ever, he was sure the red hair suffered much more than him those days. But he didn't have to endure the guilty inside his heart. It wasn't his fault.

It was only Yusuke's.

The spirit detective thought that after Botan came back to life, and everything was ended, his guilty was going to fade away. But that really didn't happen. Not after he realize the blue haired girl was preserving scars inside her. Scars that wouldn't heal so easily. At the same time, Yusuke was doing the same, and those scars became just a few between many others that remembered him about old fights and failures evolving especially Keiko and Genkai.

During this last months, Keiko had tried to help him forgive himself. She had said to him that he shouldn't demand so much of himself. Keiko brought him serenity and Yusuke got rid of some of his guilty. But now, other ghosts, of the last fight with Yakumo, were coming back when he comprehended that his best friend wasn't between them for a long time.

"Yusuke?" Kurama called. Yusuke came out of his thoughts, as he realized that the red hair had been talking.

"I'm sorry, Kurama" Yusuke said. "I have to admit that I wasn't really paying attention to what you were saying, buddy"

"Always like that" Kurama said smiling and shaking his head. "Well, I was saying that after I came out from here, I walk into the park and something happened that I _really _did not expected"

"What do you mean?" Yusuke inquired apprehensively, his thoughts flying again over the earthquake that could have injured Keiko. Was that the reason Kurama insisted on the visual of his apartment? Could have something similar happened to him too? The last thing Yusuke need was another motive to worry him now. "Did anything bad happen to you?"

"Not really" Kurama said, avoiding the problems now. There wasn't really any motive to talk about that. Not now at least. Kurama gave Yusuke a small smirk and turned around, starting to open the door.

"Well… I said that I didn't bring any news of Botan…. But I think this will be OK" Kurama finished, before finally opening the door entirely.

Yusuke was taken aback.

Yusuke's eyes grew wide right after he saw what was behind the door. _Who_ was behind the door. There, on the entrance, a cerulean haired girl was standing, facing him with familiar smile.

"Botan?" Yusuke asked, and the girl's smile grew huger.

"YUSUKE!" Botan shouted, just before she ran up to the Spirit Detective, threw herself against his neck and embraced him laughing. All Yusuke did was strongly embrace her back, because he knew that laugh, he knew that voice, and he missed it. Yusuke embraced Botan harder, now smiling because he knew who she was. He knew she was his best friend.

"Gee, Botan!" Yusuke finally got to exclaim, his voice laughing as they still hugged each other. "I missed you, girl!"

"I missed you too, Yusuke!" Botan had to make a huge enforcement to not cry. First, she had met Kurama in the park, and now, she was there, with Yusuke . Kurama looked at the both them, as they broke their hug apart, and although he was glad, he couldn't stop himself but felling a little of jealousy.

Everyone always knew how strong was Botan's and Yusuke's friendship. Yusuke never had many friends, except for Keiko, and Botan always had the same problems. Being a ferry guide, she had passed trough the years without anyone but Hinagheshi and Ayame. When she met Yusuke, she found on him the beginning of a family she never had. When Kurama saw Botan for the first time, while he was trying to explain his true intentions with the Mirror of Darkness, he thought they had feelings for each other. But as the time passed, Kurama realized that it would never happen. Yusuke loved Keiko more than anything and the brow haired girl loved him back in the same. Also, Botan was Keiko's best friend.

Even so, he still got a little of jealousy of her sometimes.

"Hey, Kurama!" Yusuke exclaimed looking to red hair. "I believe you liked making fun of me, right?"

"Who doesn't like making fun of you, Yusuke?" Kurama said smiling.

"Kurama is right, Yusuke" Botan said laughing. "You should have seen your face!"

"Oh, yeah?" Yusuke asked Botan, before turning to face Kurama, with a dangerous smirk on his face. The red haired boy knew what was coming. The spirit detective always did that, at least since he realized that Kurama had some secret feelings for the Deity of Death. He always teased them.

_Well, Botan… I think the old fox isn't afraid of Death anymore… He seems to like it a lot!_

_Kurama! I know you like chatting with Botan, but we have to go now!_

The red hair looked seriously to Yusuke, who saw a small flash of gold inside Kurama's green eyes. But the detective wasn't going to intimidate himself so easily. He never did.

"Why are you facing each other like this?" Botan asked confusedly. It looked like the both of them were having a silent discussion.

"Don't you think Kurama was pretty fast?" Yusuke asked with a fake innocent face. He knew Kurama didn't tell Botan about his visit earlier that day. If he did, he didn't tell her the motive.

"What do mean?" Botan asked, as she saw Kurama roll his eyes still with a serious expression. At the same time, she could see that his cheeks were getting a shade of red. Then she realized what Yusuke was doing, and somehow, she wanted to listen what he was going to say.

"He only took sometime to bring you back as he said he would" Yusuke said smiling to Botan's surprised face. "You know, that was the only reason he came here before. He said he _needed_ to know where you were"

Botan felt her face burn. She glanced from Yusuke, who was now grinning openly, to Kurama, who had his usual incomprehensible expression, facing her without showing any sing of reaction. The blue haired girl looked to her own feet, trying to believe on what Yusuke had just said. Kurama had visited Yusuke and Keiko just to ask about her. What did that mean?

"Yusuke!" A mad voice called, coming from the corridor of the apartment and taking Botan away from her thoughts. Away from Kurama. "I asked your help half hour ago! Our room is a mess! Keiko entered the room trying to glue a ceramic jar, without looking around. "Are you going to ignore me?" Keiko said and finally looked up.

The jar broke in million of pieces when it hit the floor.

"Oh my good!" Keiko exclaimed as she looked to her best friend standing there. "Botan!"

"Keiko!" Botan cried out before she walked on to hug her friend. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Keiko said smiling as the two girls broke their hug apart. "How did this happen! How are you? When did you come back?"

"Hey, Keiko" Yusuke said, looking to his girlfriend. "One question each time"

"Well, Yusuke" Kurama said shaking his head. "I know you didn't changed even a little, but I though you could be more well-mannered" he finished pointing the sofas near them.

"Yusuke!" Keiko screamed. "You didn't ask them to come in!

"Don't start bugging me, Keiko!" Yusuke replied. "I didn't have time! Botan just surprised me!"

"That's true" Botan asked smiling, and as she they walked to the two sofas, she glanced Kurama with look that clearly wanted to say, _"Nothing changed at all"._ "Yusuke was taken aback"

The two "couples" made their way trough the apartment, and Botan sat next Kurama on the smaller sofa, as Keiko and Yusuke sat on the other one. The cerulean haired girl looked around and saw that the place wasn't too big, and not too fancy. It was very simple, but at the same time it was very beautiful. Also, this apartment was built with love, dedication and happiness. That was the most important. However, something was very strange. Knowing Keiko very well, she was sure the brown haired girl wouldn't let the apartment so disorganized. Some things were on the ground and broken. She looked more around, until she saw the windows and her eyes wide.

"Ahh…Did… happen anything here?" Botan asked, seeing the pieces of glass covering the floor.

"Earthquake" Keiko said, before Yusuke could say anything. "My room is a complete mess! Specially because Yusuke didn't help me when I asked!"

"I was busy! I was watching TV!" Yusuke said indignantly to Keiko, and the brow haired girl sighed irritably. Kurama and Botan smiled, as Yusuke murmured something like _"Crazy"_ and turned to face Botan. However, this time he didn't have his usual smirk stamped on his face. His features were concerned, and Botan somehow avoided his brown eyes. "What happened to you all this time?"

Botan looked up and faced her two best friend's concerned faces. It was time to tell them. The ferry girl took a deep breath, as she prepared herself to talk about her nightmares, her fear, and her memories. She stood in silence for one second, before she felt a warm, strong and at the same time, gentle hand on top of her own hand. Her heart jumped and she looked to her right side and saw Kurama's face smiling to her. Suddenly, she felt more straight, more security inside her, and she nodded, telling him that she was read.

"I'm sorry I didn't come" she started looking to her feet "But I was so afraid… I was having nightmares… I kept blaming myself"

Yusuke felt a small pain inside his heart. Botan was still suffering because of Yakumo.

His fault.

"Look, Botan… You don't need to blame yourself" Yusuke said, and Kurama realized that the Spirit detective was acting a little weird. "Nothing this was your fault, and…"

"I know, Yusuke" Botan cut him off. "That's why I decided to come back. Yakumo is dead and there is nothing to be afraid." Yusuke nodded to his blue haired friend, trying to believe on what she had said.

"You are completely right, Botan" Kurama said, smiling gently, making Botan heart come to her mouth "Everything that happened was Yakumo's fault. His fault _only_" Kurama finished giving an emphasis to the last word, as he faced Yusuke determinate. He had just realized that the Spirit detective was still blaming himself for Botan's kidnap two months ago.

_I'm sorry, Kurama… couldn't do anything for her._

The fact that Yusuke blamed himself was ridiculous. Yakumo was too much strong. Kurama felt misery when Botan was kidnap, and all that he could do was cry for her. Even so, he knew that blame himself wouldn't help. However, that wasn't what Yusuke did, especially seeing how much Hinagheshi was afraid to loose the person she loved as an older sister.

"Keiko, why don't you bring us some snacks, baby?" Yusuke said. He really wanted to talk to Kurama, and since Botan was back, there would be no other chance to talk about the strange earthquake that had happened earlier in that morning.

"You never make the tea yourself, Yusuke!" Keiko complained, but she got up even so.

"I will help you, Keiko!" Botan said. That was exactly what Yusuke anticipated. He didn't want to worry neither of the girls with new problems, especially Botan, who had just come back from the Spirit World. The blue haired girl stood up and followed Keiko to kitchen, as Kurama and Yusuke watched. The red haired boy glanced one last time, and when he started hearing the two girls' voices beginning a conversation, he faced Yusuke.

"What do want to tell me?" he asked.

"How do you know I want to tell you something?" Yusuke asked sweet dropping.

"Well, it obvious that something bad happened here" Kurama said, looking around the apartment. "I know you are a disorganized person, but I don't think Keiko is" He finished saying, with a smirk on his mouth.

"Fine! But stop making fun of me, fox boy!" Yusuke said. He looked once more in the direction of the kitchen, as he took a deep breath. "It was an earthquake… but it wasn't a normal one. I felt a dark energy near the apartment. I believe someone cause it"

"That it was what I feared" Kurama said sighing. Something was not right. Eventually, something was wrong. "Something similar happened to me and Botan."

"While you were coming to tell me the good news?" Yusuke asked stunned. "Botan didn't seemed much disturbed"

"I think she didn't realized what really happened" Kurama said. "We were passing by a building that was being reformed… and a part of the structure fell on our heads"

"What!"

"We didn't get hurt because I realized what was happening, and jumped aside with Botan" Kurama said seriously. "The real trouble is the reason that made me recognize that something was wrong"

"You felt an energy similar to the one I describe you?" Yusuke asked, and now the black haired boy had his eyes narrow. He didn't need to ask; he already knew they had a new problem.

"Exactly"

"Shit" Yusuke shouted, getting up from the sofa and starting to walk around the room. He looked once more to the kitchen, as they still could hear voices talking, and faced Kurama in eyes. "You said that Botan didn't realized anything, right?"

"Right" Kurama nodded. "She had a suspicion first, but I think she so excited because she back that she forget about it"

"Keiko didn't realized anything either" The spirit detective said, sitting on the sofa again. "Although I shoot my Leigan, there was so much noise that I think she didn't notice it"

"So, you want to pretend that anything happened?" Kurama asked giving Yusuke an eyebrow. He didn't want to say anything either, after all, it was the first day Botan was back. He didn't want to disturb her. She looked so happy. However, at the same time, he didn't want to give such a small importance to the subject. Not that kind of subject.

"Only for today" Yusuke said. "We have to talk to Koenma about this and today we won't have time to go to the Spirit world without Keiko and Botan realizing it. We will do it tomorrow"

"I just hope nothing happens until then" Kurama said, and Yusuke nodded. The spirit detective just wished that they were wrong about everything. However, the same problem had happened with two members of the Urameshi Team. What about Hiei and Kuwabara? Where were they now?

"We need to be a little more careful" Yusuke said, then he sighed. "If we want to hope that"

* * *

"Get the coffee and put in the cafetiere, please, Botan" Keiko said pointing to cupboard on the other side of the kitchen. The room, as the entire apartment, wasn't big. However, in Botan's opinion, it was very cute. It was partly white and had some details in timber. 

"Ok" Botan said, and went in the direction of the cupboard. "This is such a nice place, Keiko! I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah" Keiko said smiling, as she got a small cake, already cut in slices, that was on the freezer. "Although I know I'm still a teenager, and that I'm still going to start college, it's great to live just with Yusuke. My mother gave me some of the furniture of the apartment and my father is paying me now to work at the restaurant. He said that I'm still a teenager, but I'm not a kid anymore"

"And Yusuke?" Botan asked curiously. She couldn't imagine the spirit detective doing anything, but fighting. "What is he doing?"

"He is working with me at the restaurant, of course" Keiko answered, now putting the milk inside the microwave and four slices of bread inside the toaster. "He is going to finish school first, so we decided that it was best thing for him. I talked to my father and he accepted"

Botan sighed, as she put the coffee inside the cafetiere and turned it on. She wished that her life with Kurama could be like that. She wanted to be always together with him, but, for now, she couldn't. He didn't know about her feelings for him, and she knew that if he did, that wouldn't mean anything to the red haired. He always treated her very tenderly, but he was like that with all the girls around him.

"What about you and Kurama?" Keiko asked suddenly. Botan eyes grew wide. She was that so obvious? How could Keiko know about this? And what would Botan say now? She really wanted to tell Keiko about her feelings over Kurama, but she would end up saying everything to Yusuke. There was nothing wrong about that, after all they lived together. However, she didn't want everyone to know about this.

"I… well… what did you said?" Botan asked turning her face away. "What do you mean?"

"Botan!" Keiko exclaimed with and indignant tone on her voice, but at the same time, she was smiling. "You can tell me about it! I know you like Kurama! I always did!"

"Keiko! Don't speak so loudly!" Botan said frenetically, looking the direction of the living room. The two girls stood in silence for while, listening to the sound of the boys' voices. Botan took a deep breath. If Keiko already knew, there would no sense of hiding it from her. She trusted Keiko. Botan just needed to ask and she wouldn1t tell anything to Yusuke. "Fine, I like him"

"I knew it!" Keiko shouted, celebrating.

"Do you think… that I have a chance?" Botan asked, watching her best friend take the slices of bread that were inside the toaster and put them on a cookie sheet, together with the cake and with some butter that the brow haired girl had already taken out of the freezer.

"Come on, Botan" Keiko said smiling, as she rolled her eyes. "It is so obvious that he likes you too. The way he looks at you, the way he talks to you! He does exactly what Yusuke and Kuwabara do when they are near me or Yukina!"

"Are you sure?" Botan asked, but she couldn't stop doubting. Keiko was only trying to be nice. "Don't you think he is always like that with everyone? I'm not stupid, Keiko"

"Botan! Stop imagining things!" Keiko said. "You need to tell him!"

"No! I don't need to tell him, Keiko!" Botan said gnashing her teeth. Keiko crossed her arms, and faced the blue haired friend. Botan was being so stupid! Of course Kurama liked her!

"Botan, I can't believe you are doing the same mistakes I did!" Keiko said, taking the milk off the microwave, and also putting it on cookie sheet. "How many times Yusuke almost died, and I didn't said that I loved him? You can let that happen with you two!"

"Keiko, there is no two!" Botan said showing two fingers in front of Keiko's face. "I don't know how he feels. There is no proof, alright?"

"You know I'm right, Botan" Keiko said, but Botan didn't answered. Yes, she knew Keiko was right. It wasn't a good thing hid her feelings for Kurama. But she just couldn't tell him. She didn't want to be rejected. If Kurama liked her, he would tell, right? Or… he wouldn't?

_That was so confusing!_

"Keiko, please, I know what is better, OK?" Botan said, almost pleading to her best friend. "Don't tell about this to Kurama, or Yusuke or anyone else"

"Fine" Keiko said, as she sighed. The cafetiere make a small noise, announcing that the coffee was read. Keiko got the coffee jug and put it in cookie sheet, as Botan got the sugar, spoons, knives and cups. "I wouldn't tell them anyway"

"Thanks, Keiko" Botan said. "I knew you would understand"

"You can say that I accept… but I don't understand" Keiko said, taking a deep breath. "And you have to confess that the fact he came here just to ask where you were, is a good signal"

"Well…I guess you are right" Botan said smiling, trying not to be too much optimistic. Why would Kurama be interested in someone like her? She was completely opposed to him! He was always serious, calm, and rational, while she was bustling and irrational. Even loving him, she always thought it would never work!

"What about Yukina?" Keiko asked getting the cookie sheet and going in the direction of living room, as Botan followed her, holding the silverware and the tea cups. "Won't will tell her?"

"I will call her latter, telling that I came back" the blue haired girl said, as them entered inside the living room. Kurama instantly got up, and helped Botan with the things she was holding, as Yusuke already started attacking the snacks, eating a slice of the cake.

"Call who?" Yusuke asked, his voice muffled since his mouth was full of cake.

"Yukina and Genkai" Botan said, looking to Kurama, both trying to hold their laugh at Keiko's disgusted face at Yusuke. "I need tell them that I came back"

"Why don't we pay them a visit, Botan?" Kurama asked to his lovely blue haired girl, drinking some coffee of his cup.

"Today?" Botan replied surprised, gasping. "Don't you think we will disturb them?"

"Disturb? They will be glad to see you!" Keiko said

"Besides, Kuwabara disturb them almost every time" Yusuke said.

"I will call them" Keiko said getting up from the sofa and walking in the direction of the corridor. "I will say that Yusuke and I only want to pay them a visit"

"I bet Kuwabara is already there" Yusuke said, when Keiko disappeared through the corridor. The spirit detective glance to Kurama, who knew what Yusuke was thinking. If they were going to visit the temple and Kuwabara was going to be there, they would be able to ask if something bad had happened to him.

Botan looked to Kurama, who was still looking to Yusuke. They both were acting very weird since she and Keiko came back from the kitchen bring the snacks. And the blue haired could imagine on what they were thinking. When Keiko said about he earthquake, she saw Yusuke avoiding her eyes. Something was telling her that Yusuke had and different opinion about the tremor. Botan wouldn't realize that, of course, if she weren't worried about the incident with the building, while she was coming to visit Keiko and Yusuke.

_Were they hiding anything?_

"I already talked to Yukina" Keiko said, coming back to the living room and taking Yusuke, Kurama and Botan away from their thoughts. "She didn't asked why we were going there, and said that she will be glad to see us"

"And?" Yusuke asked, giving Keiko an eyebrow.

"Oh! Yeah… Kuwabara is already there" Keiko answered giggling. "Yukina said that he is visiting her a lot lately!"

"That moron doesn't have anything to do, right?" Yusuke said, making everyone laugh.

Kurama glanced to Botan as she was laughing. Now she was happy. That was the most important thing to him. And all he wanted at that moment was enjoy that time with her. She completed him. She brought him love. She was perfect. And Kurama only hoped that there would be no reason to destroy everyone's happiness. Not now.

_I will protect you, my deity._

* * *

_First, they were all dead. A shadow moved above their bodies. There was no blood. There were only pale and cold faces. An expression of horror covered their features._

_Kurama. Yusuke. Kuwabara. Himself._

_Under their lifeless bodies, protected by their arms, legs, chest and hearts, three beautiful faces gave their last breath for life. A silent scream was dead inside their sweet mouths. A river of pale blue hair was mixed with the red hair of her protector. Brown hair was spread on Yusuke's face, which rested on his lover's chest. At least, a girl with short light green had one of her hands inside Kuwabara's. The other hand, almost imperceptible, held five burned fingers that leaded to a burned arm of her brother._

_But she didn't know that._

_Botan. Keiko. Yukina._

_Then, there was just screams. The fire was spreading around the cities. Humans were being murdered without pity: girls, boys, men, and women. Houses and buildings were being invaded by shadows._

_There was just despair._

_And for what he could see, the same thing was happening inside a forest. A forest that he knew very well._

_Some demons were fighting against the assassin shadows, trying to protect their home, and were commanded by a strong woman, hide by bandages around her body. Lights exploded around, blinding everyone. When the lights faded away, all the resistance was over. The woman was on the ground, and all the fighters were dead around her. Her breath was slow._

_He could see her face._

_Mukuro._

_In that moment all that she could say during her last breath was a small name, as the shadows started to take over. She called his name._

"_Hiei…"_

The fire demon opened his eyes and looked around his own body. Hiei was sitting on a branch of a tall tree, from where he could see clearly the Genkai's shire, for the last entire hours. Since he had asked permission to Mukuro to come back, two days ago.

Hiei jumped to another tree to stay closer to the two people that were sitting on some rocks in the temples garden. One, he knew very well. It was a tall and strong man, with orange hair and an idiot face. Of all the members of the Urameshi team, that guy was the one he disliked the most. Everyone knew their antipathy, but it had become worse and worse because of the girl he was sitting with. The girl looked like and angel, with light green hair and crimson eyes.

Just like Hiei's eyes.

"Yukina…" Hiei murmured sitting on the tree again. She was the one he cared the most. All the time he had been looking for his sister, and now he couldn't tell her. He wouldn't tell her. She was better without knowing about their bloody relation. Moreover, Hiei had already told her that her brother was dead.

Such a lie.

Yukina should know she couldn't expect more of her brother. He was the forbidden child, murder and thief. He was cursed with the demon eye, which he had put during his search around the Demon world. However, he couldn't stop caring about her. Watching over her like he did since he rescued her from Tarukane's house.

And that was one of the reasons he had came back.

Yes, one of the reasons.

Because he knew something was wrong. Since the last fight was over, images of a war and of dead always appeared inside Hiei's mind. Images o Yukina's death. And the fire demon couldn't pretend they were nothing. He knew they were everything.

Evil was disturbing the tree worlds again.

He wasn't the only one who had sensed the wrong atmosphere that was closing every single person around. Dark energy could be felt sometimes while he was waking around the Demon world, and he knew something was wrong. And so did Mukuro.

"_What are you thinking about?" He hears a voice ask while he was standing on a rock that was in front of an abysm, near the place where the palace had stopped moving._

"_You shouldn't have to ask" Hiei answered looking around and facing the red haired woman." I know you felt that too"_

_Mukuro didn't replied instantly. The woman walked in Hiei's direction before stopping next to him. She took a deep breath, while she crossed her arms. "I have been feeling it a lot lately"_

"_I don't know why this dark energy is different from the others" Hiei said. To live in Demon world wanted to mean that dark energies were felt almost every time. But there was some strange about that one. It was dominating… it wasn't only dark. It was evil._

"_Something is about to happen" Mukuro addict._

"_The energy is difficult to notice" Hiei said, avoiding Mukuro's eyes. He didn't wanted to look like he was worried about the Human World or the Spirit World, but the if wasn't everyone that could sense the energy, they would be without no warn. He had to talk to Kurama. "The Human world and Spirit World will be aware of the problem"_

"_Worried about your sister?" Mukuro asked._

"_That's is none of your business" Hiei answered looking away._

"_Don't worry" The red haired female said smirking. "That human you told me will be there to protect her"_

"_He would probably try" Hiei replied. "Even though I doubt he would make it. He had the same mind of an vermin" _

"_Then you should go" The woman said. "You don't want an creature like that watching over your sister, right? Besides, you should warn your friends… The Spirit Detectives. If we are right, they you need you there"_

_Hiei waked away, coming out of the rock they were standing, as Mukuro followed him. The fire demon new Mukuro was right. He couldn't stay there just waiting something happens. "I honestly hope we are wrong about this. But if were not… If something different happens, you should be ready for another war"_

"_Let everyone come" Mukuro said proudly. "I will send any beast into the abysm"_

"_These last years are becoming the end of the Three Worlds as we know it" He said, turning around and facing her. "If we need to fight, your defenses here will have to hold"_

"_Are you worried about me, Hiei?" Mukuro asked looking inside his eyes, but the fire demon didn't answered. He turned around again and gave just a simple reply before disappearing in the air._

"_Yes" _

And so he came back. He needed to warn Yusuke and Kurama about his new suspicion. If the fight were upon them, they would have to do something. However, he couldn't stop himself of coming to watch Yukina for a while, and see if she was alright.

"_I wish I'm wrong about everything."_ Hiei thought. Then, everything happened very fast. Just after Hiei's last thought formed inside his mind, he felt very quickly, exactly the thing he had been feeling for the very last days. What he feared to feel.

Instantly, the fire demon took the bandana off his forehead and released the power of his Jagan. Down there, near Yukina and Kuwabara, between the smallest trees next the Temple's house, he could feel a weak but familiar energy. Hiei, who fastest between the Spirit Detectives jumped from tree to tree until he got to the ground. Like a shadow he run closer and closer to the place the dark energy was coming from. He could see the tree where he knew the creature that was manipulating that energy was hidden behind. He could feel it! And why wasn't that idiot Kuwabara realizing anything?

Hiei pulled out his sword as he came, almost invisible, nearer to his sister, who was still talking happily to that stupid carrot haired boy. The black haired demon jumped one last time, against the tree, and cut in pieces the branches of the tree that were in his way with just on movement. However, as the parts fell down on the ground he realized his attack had been useless. The energy was already gone.

Whatever it was there, it had realized Hiei's presence even before he had jumped against the tree. The fire demon looked around, his heart jumping and his breathe fast, looking for something. There was no noise. No movement. No energy.

Hiei guarded his sword and walked in the direction of the place where Yukina and Kuwabara were now sitting, as the carrot haired boy held her hands in his. The demon felt annoyed. That stupid didn't realize anything. He was right to think that the guy wasn't capable to protect his sister. What if that "thing" had attacked them in that moment?

"Shit" Hiei murmured, closing his fists. He was right, as he feared. Something was disturbing the tree worlds. But what was that energy watching over the temple? What did it wanted? Was he looking for his sister or Kuwabara?

There were to many questions. All the fire demon knew now was that he needed to warn Kurama and Yusuke. They should be prepared to anything. If this energy were haunting Kuwabara, it could be doing the same with the others detectives.

_What the hell was happening?_

"Yukina…" Hiei murmured looking to the light green haired maiden. He couldn't let anything happen to her,like during the other fight against Yakumo. He needed to protect her.

And that was what he was going to do.

* * *

He was feeling that thing again. He was tired of trying to avoid that sentiment of loss everyday. Since she was gone. Of course he knew she was going to come back as soon as she get the master degree at The United States done. Yes, United States. She had won a scholarship right after their fight against Yakumo was over, and without even thinking, she had left. And because of that, Kuwabara was living alone at his apartment. 

Kuwabara looked around him. The atmosphere of Genkai's sanctuary was perfect. He felt so calm there and so peaceful. He always visited that place every time he could, especially because of Yukina, the ice maiden of his dreams. However, now that he was so lonely, he had to admit that his need for that place had grown bigger than before.

Kuwabara took a deep breath. He was sitting on the stairs of the temple's garden, the sound of nature penetrating his ears. Yukina had gone inside, when she heard the telephone calling, and Genkai was somewhere training, as usual. He really wanted to tell Yukina what he was feeling, but he didn't want her to think that he was complaining.

Because he wasn't complaining, of course. After all, Shizuka took care of him all this time, from the moment when their mother died. Their father didn't lived with them, since Kuwabara was a kid, and Shizuka didn't vacillate to say that they both didn't need him, only his money. Even so, Shizuka had gotten a job, while she was starting to do college. She watched over Kuwabara, and helped him every time he needed. But now it was the time when she should live her own life.

And Kuwabara accepted it. He was going to start college next month and got his own job, trying to live by himself. Shizuka was sending him letters every month, telling him that she was happy and hoped him to be happy too. And he was. He was happy for his sister. But he would be lying if he said that he wasn't missing her a lot. He missed her so much.

"It was Keiko on the phone" a sweet voice said, making Kuwabara jump. Lost between his thoughts he didn't realize that Yukina was back to side, her blue Kimono touching the floor. "She said that she and Yusuke are going to come here today"

"Today?" Kuwabara asked surprised.

"Yes" Yukina said happily. "Keiko said that they have a good surprise for us. Do you have any idea of what is that, Kazuma?"

"No idea" Kuwabara said. He looked down to Yukina's smiling face and her beautiful crimson eyes, and he felt his face getting hot. He wanted to tell her again what he said her everyday: that they were blessed with the power of the love. But at the same time he wanted to confess her that he missed Shizuka a lot. Kuwabara looked away and faced the sky, as Yukina's smile faded, leaving a worried expression o her features.

"What is it, Kazuma?" Yukina asked with a sad tone in her voice. She didn't like to see Kazuma troubled around her. Most of the time he smiling and saying nice things to her, about how he liked her, how he felt good around her. Consequently, when he was worried about something, Yukina could sense that immediately. "What is worrying you?"

"Me!" Kazuma said smiling nervously. He wanted to relief himself, but he truly didn't want to let Yukina concerned, and he knew he would. Her heart was the purest he knew, and she was always trying to help everyone she could. "Nothing is worrying me, my dear Yukina!" He finished, holding her hands, and giving her a huge fake smile, trying to imitate the smile he first one he gave her that morning.

Yukina smiled softly, holding his hands back. She looked deep at him, because she knew he was lying. Behind his eyes, shadows of uncertainty were getting bigger and bigger. He wanted to tell her something.

"Kazuma… you can tell me" Yukina said gently. "You know you can"

Her tone of voice was so sweet and at the same time so secure, that Kuwabara's hesitation vanished completely. He let Yukina's hands go and got up, his own hands now inside his pockets, as he faced the sky.

"I…" Kuwabara started. "I miss Shizuka" the carrot haired boy blurted out, without looking to Yukina. "But the worst thing, is that I know that missing her is not fair"

"Kazuma?" Yukina called him slowly, getting p and standing on his side. She touched his arm, making the tall boy look at her. "She will be back as soon as she finish her master degree… it's a great chance. And I know that you want the best for her. And I also know that she misses you too"

"I suppose that I was a burden for her all these years"

"Don't say that" Yukina said, shaking her head. "Shizuka loves you, Kazuma. She always said that to me. She cares a lot about you. And all these years she never blamed you for anything. Never." She held his hands and smiled. "Believe me, Kazuma"

"But-"

"Do you believe me?" Yukina said. "I would never lie to you. Especially about that"

"I… I… believe you" Kuwabara said, and he finally smiled. "Did she really tell you these things you said?"

"Yes"

Yukina touched his cheek with the palm of her hand and Kuwabara felt the warm of her skin. Although she was an ice maiden she was like the sun for him. And she was right. He loved his sister and Shizuka knew that. And she loved him back. Her letters were full of affection and cheering. It was the chance of her life this scholarship, and he was happy about it. Kuwabara wanted the best for her.

"Thanks" Kuwabara said, and for the third time that day he held her hands, his time his temperature going up, up, and up. He loved her. "My beloved Yukina, you are the light of my life!"

Yukina giggled, blushing a sight of red, as she remembered that Keiko and Yusuke were coming to visit them. "I need your help, Kazuma. Keiko and Yusuke are coming, as I told you"

"Sure!" He took a deep breath before going up the stairs of the temple again. "The man has to be Kuwabara, right!" she exclaimed, facing Yukina as he smiled to her.

"Right" Yukina said giggling, as she followed him.

_The man has really to be you, Kazuma._

* * *

He was just stunned. 

Koenma didn't know what to think while he was there looking to Ayame, who also had a worried face. What she had told him was very strange. He couldn't understand how that was happening after all the things the Renkai had been doing?

The commander of Renkai was on his teenager form, sitting behind his desk, inside of his office. Everyday he waited for Ayame, one of his most dedicate ferry girls, to tell him what was happening in the Makai, the Demon World, and in the Ningenkai, the Human World. Since the new king of Makai made the treat saying that no demon should disturb the Human World, and since the barrier had been destroyed, it had became a constant worry the protection of the humans. Evidently, Koenma still could count with the Urameshi Team's help, but Yusuke had let clear that the he should always be paying attention to the Three Worlds' situation, since he want prevent dangerous missions, in order to protect Keiko's life.

And that was what Koenma had been doing for the last two months. He was doing all he could to prevent dreadful situations, especially after the problem with Lord Yakumo, when Koenma realized that everything he was doing to keep the security and peace of the Three Worlds wasn't working. Subsequently, Koenma put four squads spread around the Human World, and five squads spread around the Demon World. They were constantly passing reports about every different movement and transition that was happening around the worlds, as Koenma regularly waited information about the new sensors the he had shared out between many places, and were capable to perceive powerful, dark, and evil energy.

And all had become more difficult since he had become king.

_Yes. King._

The ex-prince couldn't get used to his new post, even after two months. This enormous change had taken him by surprise. Right after the fight against Yakumo, his father had called him urgently, all because he needed to talk about the future of Renkai. Nevertheless, Koenma never imagined what he truly wanted to mean.

Koenma remembered that he could barely breath or think when his father told him what he pretended to do. The worlds that came out of King Emma's mouth and penetrated his ears were clear and complete determined.

_My rule's time is ending. My time here is ending._

The old King wanted to rest. He told Koenma that he had lived too many ages, and that he was tired now, especially after the fight against Yakumo. King Emma Dayo wanted to rest in peace, and there was nothing Koenma could say to would make him change his mind.

And so it was, that King Koenma assumed the throne.

Normally, the new King should make an official announcement, but the ex-prince didn't do that. Although he had many conflicts with his father during the years, their last talk was sad. Also, Koenma didn't feel like he was ready to be the new King of Renkai.

Even so, King Emma left and trusted his son the rule of the Spirit World, and enormous responsibilities. He had left thousands of instructions. He had left his principal treasure.

He gave Koenma all his power.

Because of that, he felt even more insecure. King Emma's power was tremendous, the most terrific power around the three worlds, the power that defeated Lord Yakumo. And he wouldn't risk that so easily. Not so soon, at least. And that was why he hadn't told anyone about his father's left. Nobody, except for one person.

And she was standing there in front of Koenma.

The new King had trusted Ayame his new secret. The ferry guide had been helping him with all his decisions and with all his problems. And because of that, he had been able to use his power for the right things. Doing everything he could to keep the peace around the Spirit World.

Fortunately, until yesterday, nothing strange had been noticed. However, now Ayame was telling him the bad news. The sensors were showing small elevations at the quantity of dark energy. And he kept asking himself. How could that happen with all the patrolling he had been doing?

"Koenma-sama, what are you going to do?" Ayame asked, her dark eyes studying the Prince's worried face.

"I really don't know" Koenma answered frustrated. "I don't know anything since I became King"

Ayame had never seen Koenma taking like this, or acting like this. Certainly, he was much more insecure lately, but he never burled out tings like this. And now she could see how much he was lost.

"Koenma-sama… What-"

"He shouldn't have left!" Koenma said, cutting Ayame off, as he punched the table. "He was the King! He was responsible for this!"

Ayame approached the ex-prince's desk slowly. She knew the burden he was carrying. He had told no one about his new post. He didn't told Botan, or George. He only told her.

Koenma sighed heavily, as he passed his hands trough his brown hair. When the dark haired ferry guide stopped in front of him, he faced her with a pleading face that instantly disappeared when he saw that Ayame was smiling gently.

"King Emma is gone, Koenma-sama" Ayame said. "You are our king now. Make your people proud"

Koenma didn't know what to say. Ayame believed him, just as he believed her his new secret. And she was right. It was done. He was the king, and stay tormenting himself wasn't a King's attitude.

"Thanks, Ayame" The ex-prince replied, a little more relived.

"Your welcome, Koenma-same" Ayame said, looking again the reposts that she was holding. "Well… what are you going to do, sir? Are you going to warn the Detectives?"

He didn't answered. Yes, the Spirit Detectives always helped and collaborated with him, but he never wished or wanted to control them. He trusted Yusuke, and he couldn't ask more and more of him, Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. The black haired boy had let clear that Koenma should pay more attention at the Three Worlds' security. And now, what was he going to say?

"_Oh! Hi, Yusuke! Guess what? I just found out that there is dark energy near the humans! Great, isn't it?"_

No. Definitely no.

"Koenma-sama?" Ayame asked again.

"We should wait the next report, don't you think?" The new king asked.

"I don't know, Sir"

"Maybe it was only a small imperfection with the sensors" Koenma said, trying to believe his own words. "I will talk to the detectives tomorrow, if the problem continue"

"And for now?" Ayame asked.

"Warn the squads" Koenma said answered. "They need to double the security"

"Yes, Koenma-sama" Ayame nodded and took her way to leave. She moved away and in a instance, she disappeared. Koenma stoop up and walked around the office, thinking on what was going on. Some hours ago he had given permission to Botan, in order to let her have sometime with her friends. And now, that was happening. He didn't want to disturb them with such bad news. Not now.

He would wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Well: I know it's horrible... I'm sorry! 

I want to thanks to: **yume-chan29; Crimson Breeze; Infatuated-Simplicity; Maverick48; rainy-misty; Ame no Kodomo; Meiko M; Lady Kurama; JDFielding; crescentmoon-cat, Kudachi; Madam Spooky; Lady of Roses; AerisTifaYuffie.**

Thanks you guys for liking my story and reviewing it!

BYE!


	6. A warning from the darkness

Hi everyone!!!! I know it has been a long time since the last time I update the story.. but I decided to finish this chapter!!!

I hope you like it!!! Please review it!!! Please, please, please!! I need to know what you guys are thinking about it!!! Please!!! I'm not asking much!!!

Kisses!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

****

**A warning from the darkness**

"What are thinking about?"

Botan jumped frightened when she listened to Kurama's tone of voice in close proximity to her ear. She turned her head around straight away, and faced the red haired lad, who was sitting alongside her during the entire train voyage. The ferry guide had been in a extended silence for the last half hour, anxious by Kurama's company next to her, and just stood there, looking out the skylight, seeing the world go by hurriedly, as they remained waiting to disembark at Genkai's treasured sanctuary.

"Nothing… and everything" Botan answered, looking inside Kurama's attractive emerald eyes. She gave him a small smile, and looked away, until she remembered something that was disquieting her for an elongated time. She faced Kurama again, who looked her with questioning eyes. "In reality, Kurama… I really wanted to ask you something"

"Go on them"

"What truly happened that instant, when the part of that edifice fell on our heads?" Botan asked, and for a split second she saw Kurama's smile fade a slight. Even so, he didn't take his eyes of her, and didn't vacillate on answering her inquiry.

"You don't have to be concerned about nothing, Botan" Kurama said, as Yusuke´s words came to his mind. They need to act as if everything was alright around them. The girls shouldn't perceive anything. However, that was hard job, having someone so smart like Botan near him. "It's everything alright"

Botan gave a deep breath a turned around, facing the window again. Kurama waited for a moment, but she kept saying nothing.

"What is it, Botan?" The red haired boy asked, touching her arm gently.

"You are doing that again" Botan answered still not facing Kurama.

"Doing what?"

"Cheating me out!" Botan exclaimed, facing him with a fuming countenance "Hiding something from me! I'm not brainless, Kurama. I'm Death. You can't cheat Death, don't you know that?"

Kurama smiled. Yes, he couldn't cheat Death. Not when she was so beautiful, gentle, sweet…

_Stop_

"Alright" Kurama said, shaking his thoughts away from his mind. He would let her know the truth. Well, at least part of it. He didn't like lying to Botan, but he agreed with Yusuke when he said that the blue haired girl didn't need that kind of disturbance at the moment. "Well… I really thought that something was going on. I _though_ that I had felt a strange energy when the part of that building fell on us"

"You thought?" Botan asked apprehensive.

"I thought, but I didn't" Kurama alleged. Botan faced him suspiciously for a moment, but Kurama didn't looked away. After all, he wanted Botan to forget everything about that problem. Finally, after a minute, Botan took a deep breath and looked away, recovering some of the alarm in her tone of voice.

"I comprehend, but… Don't you think it's better investigate and explore that subject? Don't you want me to call Lord Koenma? I can see if has been detecting anything erroneous. Perhaps-"

"Botan!" Kurama exclaimed, cutting her off. "You just came back to the human world! You are resting here remember?"

"Ok!!! All right!" Botan said. "But you should have told me what was going on when I asked you for the first time, don't you think?"

"I'm sorry" Kurama said honestly. "I won't do that again, alright?"

"Do you promise me?" Botan asked smiling. "Do you promise that you are going to be a good boy, and that you won't lie to me again?" She finished saying as Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"Promise or… I will tell your mother" Botan said evilly and Kurama couldn't stop himself but blurting out in laugh. That was the kind of things that he appreciated on Botan. The way she made him feel good.

"Alright" Kurama said after he stopped laughing. "Since I have no alternative…" the red haired boy put a hand over his heart, as he closed his eyes. "… I promise that I will be a good boy and that I won't lie anymore"

"Great" Botan said smiling. She around the train and saw Keiko and Yusuke sitting a few seats away from them, kissing each other passionately. Botan tried to pretend she hadn't saw anything, but Kurama followed her gaze and saw the same scene that Botan was watching. The red head's mind immediately became full of images of himself kissing the blue haired girl sitting next to him.

"Hey!!! Kurama!!" Yusuke called from his place, once he realized Kurama and Botan had been watching them for the last seconds. "If want to do that with Botan too… you only have to ask her!!"

"YUSUKE!!!" Keiko screamed at him, as she hit him on his face, making him fall on the train's floor. Every single person on the train looked at the couple, as Botan looked to the window with her face almost purple. She could fell Kurama beside her, acting in an uncomfortable way, but they just stood in silence, as Keiko and Yusuke argued with each other.

Botan just continued to look outside the train during ten long minutes, when a familiar song started playing. It was almost imperceptible with all the noise, but Botan, who started living so much time between the humans, listening this song as she thought about Kurama, could hear it very well. And she loved it. She loved it because this song was for her. For her and for the love she felt for Kurama.

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it would be_

_Life goes easy on me_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The shorter story_

_No love no glory_

_No hero in her skies_

_I can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

Botan started to fell her eyes heavy, as everything outside passed very speedily. She tried to sing it very silently, but she was so tired. So much tired. "I can't take my eyes off of you… I can't take my eyes of you"

_And so it is_

_Just like you said it should be_

_We'll both forget the breeze_

_Most of the time_

_And so it is_

_The colder water_

_The blower's daughter_

_The pupil in denial_

_I can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

_I__ can't take my eyes of you_

Botan closed her eyes, finally giving up of staying awake; her body giving himself to exhaustion and to the world of dreams…

* * *

"Why did you take so long?"

He couldn't wait anymore. He couldn't wait any second at all. He didn't want to wait. He wanted to start everything as soon as possible. His dearly loved and waited vengeance. He wanted to make his little game with that unbearable Urameshi Team. Decide his and the spirit detective's fortune once for all. End this as soon as possible, with his terrible wrath, and his swift retribution.

He would break Yusuke Urameshi and his friends.

"Forgive us, master" Mitsurai responded, when he and the other two demons arrived at the top of the same building that they had visited in the early hours of that morning. "However, I believe that our late has its merit. We all have news for you, sir. We found out what you have inquired us"

"Really?" Ituski asked finally contented. At least they could start their plan at the present moment. "You can put it in the picture now"

"I have been watching Yusuke Urameshi and Youko Kurama throughout this morning." Mitsurai alleged. "They appear to feel deep fondness for with two brainless girls"

"Are you sure about what you are saying?" Itsuki asked. They couldn't have any uncertainty about this essential information. The things that were being risked by them were too much. "We can't allow us do anything wrong"

"I'm totally clear in mind they are profoundly in love with those girls, master" Mitsurai said quickly. "I'm sure about that"

"Who are they?" Yazokei asked curiously.

"Silence. I'm the one who makes the questions" Itsuki shouted impatiently. "Tell me about them"

"Keiko Yukimura lives with Yusuke Urameshi for some time and she is his fiancée. She is going to start collage now and she works at her parents' restaurant" Mitsurai said. "The other one, the kitsune's girl, is named Botan, and she lives at the spirit world and works for that stupid Koenma"

"A servant of Koenma?!" Samatsu asked anxiously.

"Yes."

"I have already seen her" Itsuki said deviously. "She is a…… Well… she is ferry guide and Yusuke's assistant when he works as spirit detective"

"A ferry guide?!" Mitsurai asked angrily. It couldn't be…. Was she… No. It couldn't be. Mitsurai look to his master with his eyes wide, as his mind worked refusing to accept the apparent truth. "Did she…?"

"Yes" Itsuki said satisfied. One last thing to let his new servant with more hate inside his evil soul. That was exactly what he needed now. "She was the one who interrupted your chances of restoring the Netherworld: your world. She was the ferry guide who stole the power sphere, the resource of the supremacy"

Mitsurai gritted his teeth, as his mind burned entirely. Was that the ferry guide that ruined the life of every demon from the Netherworld? Was that the futile ferry guide that helped the Spirits Detectives when they killed King Yakumo? Was that cerulean haired girl the one he had hated all the time?!

"Calm down, Mitsurai" Itsuki said. "I will let you have your revenge. I will let will torture her with your own hands. But the opportune time to do that is not now"

"Yes, master" Mitsurai said, his blood beating inside his body in fast way. The demon couldn't stop felling hate, however… he was now laughing for in his interior. That girl would desire soon that she had never stopped King Yakumo and the Netherworld.

She would desire to be fucking dead.

"Let's go on…. What did you find out about Yazokei?"

"I spied that moron and idiot Kazuma Kuwabara" The demon answered back. "He also has a lover. She is called by him as Yukina, and I'm confident that she is an ice maiden"

"I have heard about her" Itsuki said exploring all the thoughts that were inside his mind. "She left her territory a long time ago, and she started an investigation about something. Something extremely vital to her, since it made her leave her life and friends of the iced land. I don't know what it was…. All I know from there is that she was kidnapped by Tarukane, an rich and maniac human who sought after her tear gems and exposed her to all bad dealings… How sad isn't it?"

"She will have to get used to bad dealing again, I think" Mitsurai said, grinning.

"She lives at a old temple and is constantly visited by Kazuma Kuwabara"

"Great. Well done you" Itsuki spoke, turning around and facing the shortest demon now. "What about you Samatsu? What did you discovered about?"

"Well…." Samatsu said, not knowing how to start and what to say. "Well …The truth is that Hiei is hiding himself very well-"

"I didn't asked that" Itsuki said coldly, cutting him off.

"I…. I mean, my lord… But Hiei's energy-"

"_Answer - my - question!_" Itsuki asked angrily when he realized that Samatsu hadn't been successful on his assignment. He grabbed the demon by his neck, pressed him against the wall of roof that they had been talking, and faced him inside his eyes with a wild and cruel expression on his face. "WHAT - DID - YOU - FIND - OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?"

"I…. couldn't ….find…him!!!" Samatsu cried, as the other two demons watched the situation without thinking about interrupting that powerful and fanatical demon. Finally, Itsuki let Samatsu go off his strong grip, letting a cry of disturbance come out of his mouth, as the pathetic demon fell on the floor. "I looked everywhere, master!! I swear!!"

The green haired demon looked to the insignificant creature on the ground with repugnance, as his exasperation ran all the way through his blood. Even wanting that one and all would be triumphant on that effortless commission, he knew that Hiei didn't have too much significance for the first attack. Above and beyond, there was no meaning on killing Samatsu because of that, after all, he would assist him on the fight that was about to come, after all, even being such an unintelligent demon, he was also very physically powerful.

"You're good fortuned that I'm in a good humor today, Samatsu, and I have decided not to exterminate you" he said, and Samatsu got up shaking, his knees trembling and his breath fast. He knew that he could have been killed a just moment ago. Itsuki was a strong and pitiless demon that should to be taken seriously, and Samatsu knew about all that. "We will find out about Hiei later. However, I don't want you to be unsuccessful anymore. If you do that again…. I will KILL you. Am I understandable?"

"Yes, master" Samatsu replied, bounding himself to Itsuki, still thinking about how lucky had been at that moment.

"We have work to do today" Itsuki said. "We will give them our warning. _Tonigh_t"

The demon looked to the metropolis in front of them. Sooner or later, everything would be theirs. Every single breathing space. That world would go down beyond destruction and malevolence. Each human being was going to plead for their living days. And no one would be able to stop them this time.

No one.

_You should have killed me when you had the chance Urameshi. _

_You should have._

* * *

"Botan!!!"

And there she was.

After so much time gone, after so much silence, after so much obscurity and the nonexistence of the words of that blue haired girl, she was at the present moment back to them. Yes, one of the admirable friends that had won throughout these precedent days of true life, of true experiences, was there with them once more.

And the green haired girl was so much happy for that.

Yukina went down the front stairs of the sanctuary, as her beautiful hair trembled in wind, a happy smile on her stunning features and her crimson and gorgeous eyes broad because she couldn't accept as true what she was seeing.

"Botan!! I missed you so much!!!" she said, as the two girls hugged each other strongly and friendly, as Kurama, Keiko and Yusuke watched the two friends with joy.

"Yukina!!!" Botan shouted laughing, her sonorous laugh echoing through the air of the beautiful temple that was surrounding them. Even the birds seemed to notice the moment of joy that was taking place there, since they started singing a symphony with their sounds. Botan was so happy for seeing one of her best friends again, and everything looked the same way it was before she left. "I also missed you much!!!!

"My good!! Where have you been all this time? We were so worried about you!" The ice maiden shouted as expected when they broke away from each other, not noticing the alert looks Yusuke and Kurama were giving her behind Botan.

"I…. hum… I…. was at the Spirit World… you know… having some rest" Botan said avoiding Yukina's soft eyes. The green haired girl immediately noticed something wrong on the way she whispered her words, but she didn't inquire about that. She wasn't going to trouble her friend with such questions. Botan needed to enjoy her back.

"Hum…. Liked the surprise, Yukina?" Kurama asked courteously, trying instantaneously to change the subject matter from the reason that Botan had been disappeared so much time.

"Of course I did!!" Yukina said, giving Botan a peaceful smile, assuring her that all she had in her mind was her happiness about her back. "Keiko!! You fooled me without any difficulty!!!!" She said giggling, as she hugged Keiko.

"See Botan?" Keiko started. "Didn't I said tha---"

"BOTAN!!!!!!" Someone screamed hardly, as everybody looked frightened to the temple's front entrance to see who it was. A famous carrot haired boy, followed by a calm and serene Genkai, was coming down the stairs, running breathless, and tripping on his own legs three times, as a big smile formed on his expression. "BOTAN!!! Botan!!!!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara!!!" Yusuke said. "She is not going anywhere!!!"

"Shut up Urameshi!!!!" Kuwabara screamed just before he grabbed a terrified, but happy Botan in the air, and gave her such a gigantic squeeze that made her air get out of her lungs. "Botan! You're back!!!!!! YOU ARE BACK!!!!

"Kuwabara!! Wait!!! You're going to asphyxiate her!!!" Kurama said when he realized that Botan's was getting blue just like her hair. Better…she was purple.

"I'm sorry, Botan!!!" Kuwabara said, putting the blue haired girl on the ground, as she tried to get her air back. "But, you know, I'm really happy that you are back!!!"

"I…. can…see…that" Botan said, smiling with difficult. Kuwabara looked to her old and dearly loved friend, the one he hadn't seen for a long time. She looked much better than when she left, after the fight against Yakumo. Kuwabara never had the chance to say how he admired her, the lady of death with blue her and vivid lavender eyes, after all, she left with such big urgency that he barely said farewell. And now, that she was back, joyful and positive, the moment had passed. He would tell her someday. Because now, he just wanted give her a great welcome.

His friend deserved that.

"Welcome back, Botan" Kuwabara said more peacefully now, smiling to her.

"Kuwabara is right" Genkai said, now coming closer to them with serenity. She looked to Botan like if she was studying her, exploring her facial appearance, her smile and her mind. "Welcome home"

"I hope this will be the start of a party!" Yusuke said, caressing his stomach, making clear to everyone there that he was hungry, as they agreed with the idea of a celebration.

"But wait…. Where is Shizuka?!" Botan asked in the middle of the laughs and agreements, as she looked around and faced her friends.

"She has traveled" Kuwabara replied. "She went to the USA, because of her job"

"Oh…" Botan spoke sadly. She wanted everyone to be there and spend that week collectively. She also missed Shizuka very much, although the brown haired girl had always been older and more hesitant than the others. However, she was feeling happy about this information. That was a great opportunity for carrier.

"When will she come back?" Botan asked.

"Well…. Actually…" Kuwabara started, hesitating a little. "She is not… going to come back so soon, Botan"

"Oh…." Botan said looking to the ground. "It's OK."

"Botan?" Kurama asked, making the deity get out of her thoughts. He smiled to her an offered his arm. "Let's go inside?"

Botan smiled to the red haired boy.

Gentle as usual.

"Yes"

* * *

"When will you guys get married?" Botan asked to Keiko and Yusuke. It was by the moment eleven o'clock. The night had already fallen over the city, and they were still celebrating Botan's back. The floor was full of snacks, and food, and soda, which the boys and girls had been eating for the past hours. They had already had lunch and dinner, and for what they were seeing, the chat would only stoop in the morning, when they wouldn't be able to be wake anymore.

"Later" Keiko replied after she took some of her soda, as she was lying on Yusuke's lap. "I have to have some time at college, and then I will think about that"

"But did already though about anything?" Kurama asked curious. He knew how girls were. They used to plan that date since when they started learning how to give their firsts steps. "The place or something like that"

"To tell you the truth…not yet" Keiko said thinking. Then she smiled. Of course she had though about something already. She and Yusuke had discussed that not a long time ago. "I mean…. We have decide that you and Botan will be my best man, while Kuwabara and Yukina will be Yusuke's"

Botan was taken back.

She couldn't believe that Keiko was just asking her to be that. Botan looked to Kurama, who was sitting next to her, and they faced each other. She would be there, on the altar, next to him. Would she still be hiding her feelings for the red haired boy by that time?

She probably would.

Unfortunately.

"Do you guys accept?" Yusuke asked to them, since they hadn't spoke anything.

"Of course we do, Yusuke" Yukina said cheerfully. "I've never been on a wedding. I can hardly wait!!"

"Me neither, Urameshi!!!!" Kuwabara replied, before turning to Yukina, holding her hands. "Imagine us there Yukina, my sweet lady!! Just like a couple!!!" He said, making everyone one sweet drop. Everyone but Yukina, who started giggling as usual, blushing a sight of red.

Kurama looked to the blue haired girl next to him. A long time ago, he had thought about them getting married. However, he realized they were living in entire different reality. Things wouldn't be as he imagined. There was always something to be on his way. On his and Botan's way.

Suddenly, Kurama felt something. He was felling some energy coming from outside. However, this time, he wasn't worried. After all, he knew that energy for many years. Its owner had been his companion through many fights and hard moments. Almost certainly, that was one of the situations he didn't want to appear. He liked staying away of his friends.

Unsocial as usual.

"I'm going outside to have some fresh air" Kurama said, and Botan watched as he got up from the floor and walked trough the door. He didn't even answered to Yusuke's propose. Didn't he want to be there, on the altar, next to her? She faced the ground. He was always so mysterious, and Botan saw he go way trough the door, her thoughts uncertain as usual. "I will be right back"

The kitsune boy glanced in the direction of the temple's garden. He went down the stairs of the sanctuary, before stopping and looking around. He gave a small and imperceptible smirk to himself, as he shook his head.

Always the same. He hadn't changed at all. Still, the trees were the places he liked the most to hide himself from everything and everyone else.

Kurama walked calmly to a group of tall sakura trees that were nearby to where he was. When the red hair finally came close to them, he stopped and looked up.

There he was.

"Are you hiding yourself from someone?" Kurama inquired to the short man that was sitting on a branch that was closer to the ground. He looked pretty much the same since the last they had seen each other. He was dressing his usual black coat, and was leaning against the tree with a bothered face. "Kuwabara will be glad that you are here"

"Shut up, Kurama" Hiei said coldly. "If I can avoid that moron for the rest of my life, I will be glad"

"If you avoid him, you will avoid Yukina too" Kurama said. He didn't take the animosity between the two guys too serious. He knew that it was nothing more than jealousy for Hiei's part. Well, at least, this was some of the reasons.

"Then it will be better if I wish him to die" Hiei said. "It will solve my problems"

"Why? I doubt you would stop to pretend that Yukina is not you're sister" Kurama replied. "The only thing I can hope is that some day you won't be afraid of coming near her anymore"

"I'm not afraid of getting closer to her, you idiot" Hiei said. How dare Kurama say something like that? He didn't fear Yukina. He just…. Shit. Forget it. "I didn't come here to discuss that anyway"

"Right… Did you come to say that you have been felling a strange energy around?" Kurama said and Hiei finally faced him. The red hair knew that Hiei sooner or later would fell that. There were only two reasons Hiei had come back: see Yukina or because he knew that she was in danger.

"Did you fell it too?"

"Yes" Kurama replied. "Yusuke felt it too. I visited him today and we had and small conversation about this problem. We only have to know if Kuwaba-"

"He didn't felt it" Hiei said, cutting him off. If that stupid carrot haired man hadn't felt it in the moment that Hiei had been watching, the fire demon knew he hadn't been able to feel any other time. "I was here when a strange and dark energy came closer to him and Yukina and he didn't felt a shit!"

"Are you worried because the energy came after him, or because he was with Yukina in that moment?" Kurama said facing his friend and giving him an eyebrow. He knew that he could be very emphatic about Yukina safety, even if he had to mind himself just with that. However, he couldn't blame him. He was just like that when the business was Botan's safety.

"It doesn't matter, your insupportable kitsune" Hiei said facing him. "I'm worried because it was evil. And that is not good for us, as you know it"

"I know that" Kurama said, shaking his head. "I felt it when it came after me. It made the part of a build in construction to fell on our heads"

"Our heads?" Hiei asked. "You and Yusuke?

"No" Kurama said, facing Hiei coldly, ready to what he was going to say. "Me and Botan"

"Oh" Hiei shouted smirking. He faced Kurama, who was thinking that he could pass undetectable to what Hiei could see in his mind. His feelings over the death keeper. The fire demon had noticed for a long time, the stupid way he preceded around that annoying Botan girl. It was worse than Kuwabara over his sister. After all, the moron didn't pretend that he wasn't feeling anything. Differently of Kurama.

"What is it?" Kurama asked.

"So… do you think you can give advices when you hide it too?" Hiei inquired.

"What do I hide?" Kurama spoke.

"You know what" Hiei replied smirking. "Your feelings for the annoying blue haired girl"

"She is not annoying, Hiei. You shouldn't talk like that. She saved your life last fight. She saved the three words" Kurama said, as flash of gold came to become visible in the interior of his eyes. He did felt uncomfortable when people talked about Botan like that, even it the person was Hiei, who had been his best friend for all these years.

"Alright, Yoko" Hiei said. At least he could see know that Botan was very well protected. She had a cold and devious thief watching over her head. He would do anything for her. "You're right, I guess. She truly proved her valor on the last fight. I never though that she could be that inflexible."

"Yes, she did prove her valor… Although…" Kurama started alleging relaxed, as he smiled and laid against the tree. "Although… I already knew about this valor a log time ago."

"Indeed, fox" Hiei spoke. The fire demon considered on mentioning that he hadn't denied yet the fact that he had feelings for the blue haired girl, but Hiei changed his mind. They had more important things to decide. "So, what do you think it is?"

"I knew that energy from somewhere, I'm sure of it, Hiei" Kurama said honestly. He had already fought against someone who had energy related to the one he felt with Botan. He had fought against it, and it had been an unbreakable and easier said than done confrontation. "But I don't know where… We should argue about that inside"

"Kurama, don't make want to punch you" Hiei said angrily. "I'm not going in there!"

"Fine." Kurama said unenthusiastically. He wouldn't encourage Hiei now that he should waste a little more of time with his sister. "I'm going to get inside and talk to Yusuke about the fact that you felt the energy around Kuwabara and Yukina"

Hiei looked at the red haired man in front of him, but the fired demon didn't say a word and looked away. Insisting to ignore Hiei's animosity over sentimentalism, Kurama lay over the tree and sighed profoundly.

"I'm glad you're back, Hiei"

Hiei didn't answer to his old friend's words. However, thinking about Yukina, he smirked as he looked away with his eyes closed.

_So I am, Kurama._

_So I am._

* * *

"OK, Botan!" Yukina said, giggling softly, like she always did when she heard something humorous. The girls were now sitting separately from the others on the room. Botan had already checked the doors five times to see if Kurama was back from outside, but, since Yusuke and Kuwabara were playing videogame, and since Master Genkai had already gone to sleep, she forgot about Kurama for a second, and decided to have a small chat with her friends. "Now tell me something new!"

"Yukina!!!" Botan exclaimed shocked. However, at the same time, she had a small smile on her lips. She had just said to Yukina, as Keiko demanded, her feelings about Kurama to the light green haired girl. And now, both Keiko and Yukina were laughing of her… with reason of course. "What do mean by saying that?!"

"I'm sorry, Botan" Yukina said, gently smiling. "But I already knew that a long time ago"

"See, Botan!!! I told you!!!" Keiko yelled triumphantly. "I told that everybody knew that you like Kurama!!!"

"Keiko!! For God's sake, don't speak so stridently!!!" Botan panicked, looking around to see if Yusuke and Kuwabara were paying attention to their conversation. However, she relaxed when she saw that the two boys had been involved in fight because of the video game.

"Botan, I'm sorry, but I think everybody know that" Yukina said innocently.

"Everybody?!!" Botan panicked again, her eyes so wide, that she couldn't even blink. "What do you mean by EVERYBODY?!"

"Botan, calm yourself down!!!" Keiko said, giving Botan some water that was inside a glass next to them. "I think that what Yukina wanted to say is that the way you act around him, is the way of some one that's deeply in love"

Botan throw up the water that she had inside her mouth, as her heart started betting fast. She looked like she was deeply in love? How could that be? "Deeply in love? Do I like I'm deeply in love?!!"

"Botan, calm down" The ice maiden said. "No one will talk about that until you and Kurama admit your feelings for each other"

Botan instantly got up from the ground when she heard Yukina's words. She had to be kidding.

"Wha…Wha…What did you say?" The blue haired girl asked alarmed, looking from Keiko's face to Yukina's face. "Tell him?"

"Yes…. Why?" Yukina asked facing Botan uncertainly. "You are pretending to not tell him?"

"I've already told her that she should tell him as soon as possible, but she won't listen to me, Yukina!!!" Keiko said angrily, point a finger in the direction of Botan's face.

"Yes! But I've already said that this is a complete madness!!!" Botan said, sitting and whispering angrily. She had already told Keiko that it was impossible. She couldn't imagine Kurama reacting appropriately; she could only think about him saying atrocious things to her, and this was too much unbearable. Think about this made her fell dreadful.

"But why, Botan?" Yukina asked confused. "I don't understand! Kurama would certainly be pleased with what you would say…"

"I'm sorry, Yukina, but how can you know that?" Botan asked. She was the second person that was saying this: That Kurama would like if she told him her feelings. However, she couldn't believe this as probable, after all, she never noticed anything about him!! Many times she tried to go trough his barriers and his mask, but she had never been victorious.

"Botan, I've already said that is too obvious!!" Keiko said irritably to her blue haired friend. "You're closing your eyes because you're afraid of involving you're self!! He likes you, Botan!!"

"What?!!! I'm not afraid of involving myself! I just don't want to cry about this anymore!!!!" Botan muttered angrily, like she was ending the discussion. Keiko and Yukina looked stunned at her after the last words. The blue haired girl could feel the looks of pity and sympathy that her friends were giving her. Yes, she had been crying about him lately. Her fear of being rejected, her loneliness, and her fear of being replaced by someone in his life… every bad thought had been commanding her mind for the last months. Terrible thoughts that were bring her the grief, until the love for Kurama was just poison in her veins. And she had been catching herself wishing that her love for Kurama had never existed… so that she would be speared of her pain.

"I'm… so… sad for you Botan" Yukina said desolately. "Because I know that you surfing without a reason"

"What are you girls talking about?" A curious voice came from Botan's side, making her jump and drop the glass of water that she was still holding. Yusuke had stopped playing video games with Kuwabara for a moment and was now standing nest to the girls with a grinning on his face.

"This is nothing of your business, Yusuke!" Keiko said angrily. "This is a girl's talk!"

"Girls talk?!!!" Yusuke replied rising his eyebrow. "This is called…. GOSSIP!!!"

"Shut up, Yusuke!!!!!!" Keiko screamed getting to her feet and pointing a finger to his face. "Go back to your video games!!!"

"Yeah, Urameshi!!!" Kuwabara called from the other side of the room. "Let's continue the game!!!"

"I already said that I want to eat something" Yusuke said. "And I need Keiko to help me bring the food here, because I only have two hands!!!"

"I won't help, OK?!" Keiko said. "Go get yourself!!!"

"If you help me, I will let you girls finish your talk"

Keiko sighed and faced Botan and Yukina. She knew Botan was very stubborn, and she wasn't going to give up and stop trying to convince her that she needed to struggle what really represented the love that she felt for Kurama. She faced Yusuke with a fuming feature once more, and made her way to the kitchen, pursued by a grinning Yusuke.

"Were you girls talking about Kurama?" Yusuke asked smirking to Keiko, but she just remained in silence and ignored him. She opened the fridge and got the soda without saying a word to the boyfriend. Yusuke just watched the brown haired girl, as she got some chips that were next to sink, before hitting Yusuke with its package.

"You are such a jerk, Yusuke!" Keiko finally shouted, giving him her back, when he got the package with a quick movement. "That was important"

"I know" Yusuke said. He started getting closer to Keiko and hugged her from behind. "It was just an excuse for being alone with you"

Keiko closed her eyes. He always did that. He always tried to conquer her after she was mad him. Somehow she liked, of course. She turned around, putting her hands around his neck, her face so close to his that their noses could touch each other. "Really?"

"Really" Yusuke answered. He leaned down and his lips touched hers gently. His tongue came inside her mouth, as his hands apprehended her waist in a lovely way. Keiko moaned something inside her lover's mouth before their kiss of passion, love, and care broke apart. The brow haired girl looked inside Yusuke's beautiful dark eyes, trying to look inside his mind, his thoughts, but she kept seeing nothing. Her hand caressed his face, as his hand did the same to her check, this movements showing how much their loved each other.

"All I want is your love, Yusuke" Keiko said facing him.

"You already have it, Keiko" Yusuke replied hugging her tightly. Then he noticed something wrong on her. Her breath was just as labored and an agitation passed through her heart.

"Keiko, what's wrong?" Yusuke asked worried about his girl. She looked at him, her deep eyes shocking him with the tiny disturbance inside them. She was apprehensive about something. Could be possible that she was sensing that something wasn't right in the three Worlds?

"It's nothing, Yusuke" Keiko said giving a small smile. Of course she was lying. She was terribly concerned about what was happening around. She was afraid that could start another fight involving Yusuke and her friends. A fight that could unleash more suffering and pain to their lives. She just wanted to be happy. That was all she wanted.

"Keiko, you-"

"It's nothing, your jerk!!" Keiko exclaimed smiling, cutting him off and getting free of his grip. "It's nothing, Yusuke"

Yusuke didn't believe on her. But considering the stubborn girl standing before him, the spirit detective decided not to say anything.

"Come on" Keiko said, grabbing the chips and soda. "Everyone is waiting for us"

Keiko had always been like that. She was always asking Yusuke to open himself to her, tell her his feeling, his mind... However, every time he asked her that, she closed herself as rock. He knew something was wrong. He knew her better then anyone. And he was going to find out what was disturbing her.

"Yusuke! Let's go!!" Keiko said, as she stood waiting for him on the kitchen's door. She gave him a smile and turned around, going trough the hallway, as Yusuke followed her. Then, he stooped. The spirit detective felt something terrible coming closer.

"Keiko" Yusuke called. The brown haired girl didn't even have time to turn around. When the entire hallway started to glow with a blue and strange light, Yusuke jumped over Keiko's body without a second thought, pushing her to the ground, protecting her with his strong body, as a ball of energy hit the end of the hallway, blowing and destroying everything around. He heard screams: the energy had hit the room where Botan, Yukina and Kuwabara were.

In just on second, everything was happening again.

* * *

"Have you talked to Mukuro about that?"

"Of course I have" Hiei said arrogantly. "She is not stupid. She realized that something was wrong as soon as the energy was surrounding the place"

"I imagined that-" Kurama started saying, but he suddenly stopped talking.

"I felt it too" Hiei completed, and both looked around them, prepared themselves and started looking for something. When a feeling of extreme darkness surrounded Kurama, the red haired boy, without hesitation, started running in the temple's direction, worried with Botan's safety, and only stopped when he heard Hiei's voice, which followed him quickly.

"Kurama, watch out!!!!" The fire demon's voice echoed and Kurama only had time to jump aside, lying on the grass, as a ball of blue and terrible energy passed close to his head, went in the direction of the temple and finally hit it.

"Botan!!!!"

* * *


End file.
